Waste My Time
by MourningBlade
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter, and Potter is none too fond of Evans. But when Lily does the unexpected...James falls for her. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans settled herself tentatively into her favorite seat--front and center--steadfastly ignoring the mindless chatter of her classmates as they began to file into the rapidly filling classroom. _Idiots_. Lily thought somewhat uncharitably as she meticulously arranged her materials in preparation for class. The impending class, Muggle Studies, was extremely popular amoungst the less-than-studious amoung her yearmates, mostly due to the fact that the lack of respect given the subject by the students was only surpassed by the lack of respect afforded it by the professor. It also didn't hurt that it that class convened immediately following lunch, giving many of her fellows the opportunity to catch up on gossip or take a well-earned nap. As long as the students didn't get _too_ out of hand, Professor Hans cared very little about what his students actually _did_ in class.

Hans, a tiny, pureblood,elderly wizard who should have sough retirement long ago, knew no more about Muggles than the students he taught. The resulting lectures were nothing short of humorous to a Muggle-born like Lily. It had taken all of her will-power not to fall from her chair laughing when he described a telephone as 'a Muggle device used for the storage and transportation of voices.' Inspite of the obvious drawbacks, it was one of Lily's favorite classes, allowing her to feel connected, if only in a small way, to her family at home. It also allowed her to correct some of the worst Wizarding conceptions regarding Muggles.

The current area of concentration was Muggle literature, starting with Shakespeare and working through many of the great Muggle classics over the space of a few weeks. The current literary work, _Pride and Prejudice_, was one of Lily's all-time favorites. Her supplies arranged to her satisfaction, Lily drew her dog-eared copy from her bag and settled into her chair, pointedly disregarding the chuckles now punctuating the conversation around her and allowing the words of Jane Austen to take her away.

It was hard to remain imperevious to her classmates for long, though Lily did her damndest to give the appearance that she was. Another round of raucous laughter had her cringing behind her book. She peeked around the edges. It was those _moronic_ Mauraders led by the _insufferable_ James Potter.

"They should call it 'Care of Muggles' and hold it out with Care of Magical creatures!" James was saying, earning him another round of laughter from his dedicated groupies. He ran his hands through his dark hair, rumpling it. "I mean, is there anything more ridiculous or pathetic than a Muggle?"

"Snivellous." Sirius Black said immediately.

"True, Pads, true. But then Snivellous is several steps _below_ even Muggles."

By this point Lily was nearly shaking with fury, willing herself to continue staring at the pages of her book. _I will **not** hex him into oblivion. I will not hex him into oblivion._ The thought became a mantra she repeated over and over.

"Uh..."

Lily looked up again.

"What Moony? I suppose you're going to scold us again about Snivellous?" Black's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Actually...no. But...it's hardly kind to say such things about Muggles. They may not have Magic, but they are rather innovative, in their own way." Remus fixed a hard look at Potter. "Aside from that, Evans is the best in our year, and she's Muggle-born. So watch what you say, Prongs."

Lily felt a rush of something a kin to gratitude towards Lupin, tempered only by the fact that he was one of _them_. If he wasn't a Marauder, Lily felt she could _almost_ like Lupin, which was high praise indeed from Lily.

Potter had the good grace to look embarassed.

"Geez. I..uh..wasn't thinking I guess."

_10 to 1 he's musing his hair again._ Lily wagered with herself. A quick peek confirmed that he was, in fact, running his hands through his hair.

"You seldom do, Prongs." Lupin teased.

"It's one of his better qualities!" Put in Black.

But Potter didn't reply and Lily suddenly felt her skin crawling from the suspicion that he was staring at her.

"I don't suppose she heard?" He sound duly chagrined. "Maybe I should apologise?"

Black snorted. "Don't bother Prongs. She's got her nose shoved so far up that book she probably wouldn't hear the Quidditich World Cup if it was going on around her. As usual." He added contemptously.

Lily gripped her book so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Even so." Potter said, sounding regretful. "I'd better apologise. Evans is scary when she's mad."

_Damn,damn, damn!_ Thought Lily. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Potter made his way, with a great _show_ of remourse, of course, through the rows of seats to the front of the class. He grabbed the seat right next to her, flinging himself into it with a practiced disregard, and casually propping his feet on the desk in front of him. Lily tried not to have a coniption.

"Evans." He said his voice laced with a melodramatic despair. Lily ignored him and turned the page.

"Evans..." He tried again, more dramatically than before. Lily didn't even offer him a flicker of acknowledgement.

"Evans!" He was getting _loud_. _Just keep ignoring it and it'll go away_, Lily told herself optimisticly. Experience told her a different tale. Potter was such an annoying _child_. Once something had his attention he pursued it _relentlessly_--a fact Snape could well attest to.

"_Accio Book_!" The book flew from her hands and into his. "What's so fascinating about this anyway, Evans, that you would totally ignore such desparate pleas for your attention?"

Lily turned on him instantly, her eyes blazing with barely supressed rage.

"Give it back, Potter."

Her voice, however, while cold enough to produce a frost, gave nothing of her anger away. If there was one thing her Muggle mother had taught her, it was to carefully control anger. Emotion gave enemies power, she would put no such tools in Potter's hands.

"In a minute Evans, in a minute." He was turning the book over in his hands. "Here, Padfoot, catch!" Potter tossed the book carelessly at Black, who caught it with ease. "Maybe you and Moony and figure out what is so desparately _fascinating_ about it."

"Pads..." Lupin warned as Black turned the book over as well, mimicking Potter's feigned puzzlement.

"Not a clue, Prongs, not a clue. But I have a place for it!" With a careless flick of his wrist, the book went sailing across the room, landing with a crash in the trash.

Lily's cheek twitched. She took active control of her expression, schooling her features into a careful mask of contempt. Potter looked back at her.

"Sorry, Evans, Pads isn't much for extensive thought."

She arched a brow. "Well, you certainly have a knack for pointing out the _blatently obvious_."

"Ah, now, Evans, don't be like that! Really, we're very sorry! For everything."

She rolled her eyes, stood, walked to the trash to collect her book, and returned to her seat, fully expecting him to be gone when she returned. Her hope was in vain. Potter was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Boldly grabbing her hand, he moaned in feigned dispair. "Please Evans, you _must _forgive us!" By this point, the entire class was laughing, and Black was nearly rolling on the floor from laughing too hard. Of course, Hans picked just that moment to make his appearance.

"Alright, students, alright." He stopped and stared at Lily and Potter. "Take our seats now."

Lily jerked her hand out of Potter's grasp and wiped it contemptously on her robes, as though to remove the taint. He leaned forward. "Forgive me?" He whispered.

"Hardly, Potter." She hissed. "You're not worth the effort."

He smiled winningly at her. "Then I guess I'll sit here until you do."

He flung himself casually into the chair, tilting it back till it balanced on two legs.

Hans, oblivious to the somewhat quieter chatter going on around him, began to drone on in a bored tone about Muggle customs in _Pride and Prejudice_.

Lily lifted her quill and began to scratch out notes.

"Evans." Potter whispered. She turned pointedly away from him.

"Evans." He tried again, somewhat louder. Upon getting no response, he wadded up a piece of parchment. It hit Lily's head with a dull thunk before falling to the floor.

"What?" She hissed, fixing him with a contemptuous glare.

"You're not seriously taking _notes_ are you?"

"No." She said sarcasticaly. "Not at all. I'm just scratching the parchment for my own amusement."

He grinned, impervious to the obvious frost in her tone.

"Good. Then you won't need this." He snatched up her parchment and quill, scratching out a quick note, which he tossed to Black. Black unfurled it and grinned, passing it to Lupin. Lupin rolled his eyes and waded up the paper, but a slight smile worked its way across his lips.

Potter turned back to her. "I told them I think you like me." Her dumbstruck expression must have been obvious, for Potter noticed and grinned even more broadly. "I see you're speechless. That's a first, Evans. But then my obvious charms have struck many woman into awe before you." He put his hands behind his head arrogantly, leaning further backward on his precarious perch.

Lily's eyes narrowed with sudden inspiration. She stretched casually, curling her legs backward as she did so. With a slight kick of her foot so subtle it _could_ have been accidental, she sent Potter's chair, and him in it, crashing backward onto his inflated head.

The class went completely silent following the immense crash. Lily rose to her feet in mock horror. Clutching her hands to her chest in mock concern she peered down at him.

"Miss Evans! Mr Potter! What happened?" Hans was clearly distressed.

"It appears for a Quidditich star, Potter has amazingly poor reflexes and balance Professor." Lily declared.

Potter stared up at her from his sprawl on the floor blinking and staring at her as though he had never really seen her before. Black was on his feet as well.

"Ya ok, Prongs?"

Potter didn't spare a glance for his friend, instead fixing Lily with the oddest look.

"Are you ok, Potter?" Lily repeated, her green eyes dancing wickedly in amusement.

Potter put a hand to his head but made no attempt to disentangle himself from the chair.

"You...you're bloody..." He stammered

She waited for the angry insult.

"You're bloody _beautiful_!" He said in awe, as though realizing an amazing fact for the first time.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's delirous!" She declared, turning to Professor Han and earning a laugh from the class.

"I'll say!" Black muttered in agreement.

"You are!" He insisted, continuing to stare up at her with a creepy, sappy expression on his face.

"Oh, my." Han stammered. "Mr. Potter I think you'd better go to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm fine!" He protested, trying to rise to his feet. He stumbled and nearly fell. Lily reached out and steadied him without thinking.

"Oh, my! You really must see Madame Pomfrey! Miss Evans. Please escort Mr Potter to Madame Pomfrey."

Lily turned, suddenly aware that her hands were _all over_ Potter, a protest forming on her lips. She stopped when she saw the glare Han was fixing them with.

"Come on, Potter." she said tugging him towards the door.

"It's James." He muttered, staggering along beside her.

They cleared the doorway with some difficulty and awkwardness. Potter staggered into the hallway, clutching at Lily as he did so, forcing her to tighten her grip on his waist. With her hands pressed against his abs as they were, she couldn't help thinking that he was quite _toned. Bad girl. Bad. This is Potter. Potter the ruddy Git!_ She flushed, acutely aware of his arm drapped rather intimately across her shoulders. She snuck a glance at him and found he was staring at her.

"You going to be ok there Potter?"

"Hmm?" he said distractedly, and Lily had the distinct impression that, had he been able, he would be rumpling his hair. "Oh. Yeah. Fine. And its _James._"

After walking for several moments in silence, Lily felt an odd tugging on her hair. She turned to Potter, to find him running the fingers of his free hand through a stay lock of her hair.

"Bloody gorgeous." He breathed into her ear.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. You keep saying that. How hard _did_ you hit your head?"

She pulled him forward, reminding herself that she had no one to blame but herself for her predicament. _How was I to know that blow to the head would addle his few wits?_

"You are you know, Lily. Gorgeous. Wonder how I never noticed before..."

"It's _Evans,_ Potter, and you probably have a concussion. Hopefully you'll return to your few senses and we can forget this ever happened."

Potter made no reply, but clutched at her shoulders slightly, drawing their bodies closer together. Lily suppressed a sigh. A few more paces and he would be Pomfrey's problem.

_At last!_

"Madame Pomfrey!" Lily called, her voice echoing through the nearly empty ward. "Madame Pomfrey!"

Madame Pomfrey came rushing to meet them. "Miss Evans! Mr. Potter! What is it?"

"Potter." Lily replied settling Potter onto the closest empty bed. "Fell and hit his head."

"Oh dear. Quidditch accident?"

"No. He fell out of a chair."

Pomfrey leaned inward, examining Potter closely. "Just a nasty bump." She pronounced. Potter started to rise. "No, no Mr. Potter. Stay seated. You should rest here for a couple of hours at least."

"But I feel fine!" he protested.

"Nonsense. Miss Evans?" Madame Pomfrey turned towards Lily, who had been quietly edging her way to the door, in hopes of slipping away undetected.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey?" Lily replied, suppressing a sigh.

"Stay here with, Mr. Potter. Make sure he doesn't do anything..."

"Stupid?" Lily suplied.

"Mmm. Yes." Madame Pomfrey replied, forcing Potter to lay down and covering him with a blanket. "Right. See to it that he stays put."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

Lily settled herself into a chair to wait. To her vast relief, he made no further attempts at conversation. He did, however, continue to stare at her with such intensity that she began to blush.

"Must you do that?" She said finally.

"Sorry, Lily. Can't help it..."

"It's Evans." she replied automatically. "And your driving me ruddy--" But she didn't finish, for at that moment Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew burst into the ward.

"Hey Prongs!" Black said cheerfully. "Ruddy good show mate! Hans was beside himself the rest of the period. Couldn't hardly speak a coherent sentence."

"Yeah but when can he ever?" Potter laughed.

"He makes a valid point." Moony smiled.

"So hows the head, Prongs?" Asked Pettigrew.

"Aches bloody awful." Potter replied, rubbing it.

Black turned to Lily. "So what's your problem Evans?"

"Don't have one now that you lot are here." Lily started towards the door.

"Lily wait!" Potter called after her. "Lay off Evans, Padfoot." Lily stopped in the doorway and turned back towards him.

Black was glaring at Potter. "Now why the ruddy hell would I want to do that Prongs? She knocked you on your bloody arse! Are you just going to let her get away with that?"

"It wasn't...I mean..." Potter stammered, running his hands through his hair.

"Later, Potter." Lily said, making good her escape.


	2. Chapter 2

James sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to chase after Lily.

"Easy there Prongs." Moony said, moving to help him.

"I gotta catch Evans."

"But _why!" _Sirius declared incredulously.

James stopped, running his hands through his hair.

"I think I'm in love."

"WHAT?!!!" Remus, Sirius, and Peter said together.

"With _Evans?!" _Padfoot stared at him as if he had just sprouted an extra head.

"But Prongs..." Remus protested. "She..."

"She ruddy _hates_ you!" Wormtail declared bluntly.

"How hard _did_ you hit your head?" Padfoot put in, shaking his head.

James laughed. "She said the same thing."

"You didn't _tell her_?!" Peter squeaked in a horrified voice.

"That I'm in love with her? No. She already thought I was delirious."

"She's probably right." Muttered Moony.

Sirius was glaring at him. "Any girl in the whole bloody school would kill to have you and you want _Evans?_ Which part attracted you more? Her frigid personality? Her thin-veiled contempt for you? Her complete lack of humor? Or the part where she _knocked you over on your head_?"

James laughed again. "Off the top of my head...I'd have to go with the knocked me over part."

Sirius and Moony shared a look that indicated a mutual concern for his metal health.

"Look..." he said nervously. "When she tipped my chair over, I was laying there on my back, my head throbbing, and there she was. Staring down at me. Her glossy curls ringed in a halo of light, accentuating the creamy white of her skin. She...she had this smirk on her lips, like she was supressing laughter at my expense. And her _eyes_. I've never seen anything like her eyes. She has the most...amazing...they practically glowed with wicked amusement. And all I could think was...wow." He paused and looked at his friends.

None of them met his gaze. Finally Padfoot grinned and slapped him on the back. "You're completely insane Prongs. Only you could fall for a girl who knocks you on your arse."

"All I can say is...you have your work cut out for you." Moony muttered.

James grinned at them. "Does this mean you'll help?"

* * *

Lily sank onto her down quilt with a sigh of exasperation and kicked her shoes off. She curled her legs underneath her and sighed again.

"Potter trouble?" asked one of her roomies, Isabel Ramirez, not looking up from the Arithmancy book she was thumbing through.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeees..." she said slowly. "How did you know?"

Isa pushed her glasses upward and shifted slightly on her stomach.

"The whole school's talking about it." This time Isa did look up. "The kindest version is that you punched Potter and he began spouting his undying love for you."

Lily had to laugh. Once again the questionable brainpower of her classmates had contrived to create the most illogical...

"And the less than kind versions?"

"A conspiracy between you and Slytherin to take down the Gryffindor Quidditich team by making Potter your love slave."

Lily emitted a strangled choking sound.

"Are you serious?!"

Isa grinned. "No. I made that one up. I was thinking about spreading it around though...wanted to run it by you first."

"Don't you dare. Geez, Isa, you nearly gave me heart failure!" She threw her pillow, hitting Isa square in the face.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Hit Potter?"

"Of _course_ not. He fell out of a chair."

Isa gave her a look.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"I may have helped the chair along." She admitted.

Isa raised a brow.

"Ok, ok! I knocked Potter out of his ruddy chair and onto his oversized head. But _he bloody well deserved it!_"

Isa grinned. "And?"

"And nothing. He hit his head and had to be taken to Madame Pomfrey."

"Lily..."

"You're ruddy annoying you know that?" She glared at Isa.

"Yes. And I repeat, _and?"_

"And Potter started mumbling absolutely _insane_ things about me being beautiful." She flushed as she said this, the memory of his body pressed against hers coming unbidden into her mind.

Isa laughed. "So let me get this straight. You knock the bloody git onto his head and he says your beautiful?"

"It was _all_ he said. Over and over. And he kept staring at me in this _creepy _way." Lily said in exasperation.

Isa laughed again. "What did you say?"

"That he was delirious."

Isa laughed again. "Potter lives in a constant state of delerium. All the Marauders do. It's how they manage to keep pulling their crap over and over. They never learn."

Lily laughed. "Replace Marauders with _men_ and I think you have it right."

"Even if you did knock Potter senseless, it's bound to be an improvement." Isa continued. "Because what little senses he did have were hopelessly twisted."

Lily laughed so hard she nearly fell off the bed.

"So tell me..." Isa said innocently. "Why is it that Persephone Graham is telling everyone that you and Potter left class early, with your hands all over each other?"

Lily stopped laughing instantly as though doused with cold water.

"Isa..." she said warningly.

"Just repeating what I overheard. I take no responsibility whatsoever for the relative cognatitve abilities of my sources."

"I did _not have my hands all over Potter!" _she said vehemently.

"Ok..."

She stared hard at Isa. "I got stuck dragging his stupid arse to Pomfrey. If anything, he was all over me!"

Isa met her eyes look for look, brown warring with green.

"You do realize this doesn't help your case much?"

Lily sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Potter is crazy. Period. I have no idea _what_ he was playing at! At least he's Pomfrey's problem now. All I have to do is wait for this whole thing to blow over."

Isa fixed Lily with a sympathetic look. "When have you ever known _Potter_ to pass on a chance for school-wide attention?"

"Oh no..." Lily groaned. "You don't actually think..."

"I think you're the new Severus Snape, Lily. Sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat curled up comfortably, basking in the glorious silence around her. The library was the one place Lily could escape the continuous chatter and bustle that seemed the norm at Hogwarts. Doubly so since she was currently avoiding all things _Potter._ Isa was not exaggerating the state of the Hogwarts rumour mill--it was buzzing. So far, with careful coordination on her part, Lily had managed to get through most of the day having successfully avoided both the perpetrators of said rumours, and, more importantly, Potter. Tonight was Prefect duty, which _could_ prove tricky, as she was to stand rounds with Remus Lupin. But Remus had a good deal more sense than his cohorts. Separated from Potter and Black, Remus showed genuine signs of being a decent human being. Lily smiled to herself and turned the page of the book perched in her lap. Isa was wrong. The whole thing would blow over. After all, wasn't the first day the worst?

"Reading that again?"

Nothing could have been more unwelcome to Lily at that moment than _that_ voice. She cringed behind her book.

"You do realize, that we don't even _have _Muggle Studies today?"

Lily stared at the page in front of her, willing her mind to stay focused on the task at hand. So what if Potter had found her? He was bound to give up eventually. No one, not even Potter could continue to harass an unresponsive target...

"Don't you think it's time you paid attention to something other than a book?"

Lily couldn't help it. She looked up. Potter was leaning casually, _arrogantly_ against a nearby bookcase, watching her with a broad grin.

"And what, pray tell, should I be paying attention _to_, Potter?" She replied, raising a brow.

The frosty tone of her voice was not completely lost on Potter, his smile dimmed a fraction.

"Me." He said simply.

"You."

"Go out with me, Lily." He said suddenly, rumpling his hair.

Her book fell with a thump from her suddenly nerveless fingers as she stared at Potter in complete shock. Potter was on it in a second, handing it to her with a flourish and a wink.

"So?"

She gaped at him, still unwilling to believe what she had just heard. Finally she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sod off Potter."

* * *

James lay on his bed, _focusing_ on the tiny winged ball buzzing angrily in his hand. He released the Snitch and it buzzed away. His reaction was instant--he caught it again before it reached arms length. It was an excellent way to hone reflexes, even if one wasn't a Seeker...he released and caught it again.

"Is that a Snitch?" Peter asked from his own bed where he was perched working on his Potion's essay.

"Yep." James replied in a flat tone, never taking his eyes off the Snitch.

"But where did you...?" Wormtail wondered aloud.

"Nicked it."

"You'll get detention..." Peter warned.

"Probably." James agreed, still not taking his eyes from the fluttering Snitch.

Peter slammed his Potions book shut and noisily gathered up his scrolls just as Remus walked in.

"I'm going to the library to work. Maybe _you_ can reason with him!" Peter said, walking away in a huff. Remus shot Peter a puzzled look before turning to James.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go well with Lily?"

James made no reply. Catch and Release. Catch and Release.

"Come on Prongs. It _can't_ have gone that bad."

James stilled the Snitch and sat up, looking at Remus for the first time.

"She told me to 'sod off.' "

"Well..." said Remus hesitantly, searching for something both reassuring and true to say.

"That was just the first time I asked her."

"You asked her more than once." Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Yep."

"I'm guessing things didn't go much better with repetition?"

James chuckled--a hollow, lifeless sound.

"You could say that. I think the phrases 'arrogant Prat' and 'bloody Git' came into the conversation at some point. It was hard to focus on the actual words..."

Remus shook his head. "Maybe you should try acutally listening to her, Prongs."

James opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment the door burst open and Sirius walked in carrying an armload of scrolls.

"Don't you worry, mate, I have the answer to all your problems right here!" Sirius looked from James to Remus, grinning broadly.

He dumped the armload of scrolls on James' bed and flopped down next to him.

"Like I was saying James, Lily's different. Try listening to what she says. I think you'll find--"

Padfoot was shaking his head. "_Please._ Moony and his _feelings_. Lucky for you, you have me! Now forget all of Moony's touchy feely garbage. What you need is a _Grand Gesture_!"

Sirius began unfurling one of the scrolls.

"Pads, why is this starting to sound like one of your pranks?" Moony said suspiciously.

Sirius grinned even broader, completely unphased.

"Because it _is._ Or rather _was_. But with some careful tweaking, I guarentee Evans will be falling at your feet, Prongs."

"Tweaking?" Moony persisted

"Uh...yeah."

James leaned forward eagerly, examining the scroll Sirius was unfurling.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?"

"You always say that, Moony." Padfoot replied.

"And I'm always right." Remus muttered. But neither Sirius nor James were paying him any attention.

"The first part, the base incantation, will be a snap. The Great Hall is already enchanted to reflect the weather outside, all we need to do is trick it into believing that outside it's a beautiful star-filled night." Sirius was saying to James. He gestured towards one of the scrolls. "The _Invigilio astralis _charm should do it.But the second part is a little tricky." He unfurled another scroll and spread it out next to the first. "We need a way to charm the stars to spell 'Go out with me, Evans--"

"Lily." James interrupted, running his hands through his hair. "Go out with me _Lily_."

Sirius looked at him. "Fine. Go out with me, _Lily_."

"Do I want to know what the stars were originally going to say?" Moony put in.

Padfoot grinned at him. "Probably not Moony. Probably not."

"So how do we do it?" James asked eagerly.

"Three separate charms. One to move the stars from their fixed positions, _Abisis __firmamentum_, one to spell out the phrase,_ Agnominatio_, and one to freeze them into place, _Stabilio refirmatus_. After that, all you have to do is stand there with...flowers or something. Girls love romantic gestures. Besides, she can't say no in front of the whole school, right?"

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "So let me get this straight. You're going to humiliate her by asking her out in front of the whole school, with a gesture that _was _going to be a prank? And what part of this is supposed to make Lily swoon at your feet?"

James didn't even glance at Remus, all of his attention was focused on the scrolls in front of him.

"Brilliant!" He murmered.

"Prongs. Don't tell me you're actually _listening_ to Padfoot..." Remus trailed off and put his head in his hands. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"Poor Evans."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late, Lupin." Lily said rather coldly, venting some of the pent up Potter-induced annoyance on his friend.

"Sorry, Evans." Lupin said, pausing to catch his breath. "I was...trying to help a friend."

Lily rolled her eyes impatiently. "I can only imagine."

"Trust me, you can't..." Lupin muttered under his breath.

Lily sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

She pivoted sharply and stalked off down the hallway, not waiting to see if Lupin was coming or not. He chased after her, his long legs keeping her pace easily. They patrolled the corridors in a silence broken only when Lily caught a giggling pair of fourth year Ravenclaw students trying to sneak back to their dormitory.

"25 points from Ravenclaw." Lily said primly. "And detention." She added.

"But--" one of the fourth year's protested.

"30 points from Ravenclaw." Lily interrupted smoothly, examining her nails casually.

"Come on, Manny." The second fourth year whispered urgently, tugging at his mate's arm. The first fourth year opened his mouth as if to finish his protest then closed it abruptly upon seeing the dangerous glint in Lily's green eyes. The two fled down the staircase as quickly as they could.

"Little harsh, don't you think Evans?" Remus said, speaking for the first time.

Lily turned her narrowed eyes on Lupin.

"I suppose I should expect that from you, given the company you keep."

She started down the stairs, leaving Lupin once again to follow.

"That's...hardly fair Lily." Remus said slowly. "I do my best."

"I'm sure you do." Lily replied, not sounding sure at all.

There didn't seem to be a polite response to her sally, so Lupin remained quiet. After several more moments of silence, Remus decided to try again.

"They're not really that bad."

Lily's cheek twitched as if she were supressing a smile.

"Black and _Potter_?" She said finally in disbelief. "Not that bad?"

He grinned at her. "Ok. Let's try another approach. Which of the numerous, valid reasons to detest them did you pick?"

Lily smiled back against her will. "Cute, Lupin. Really. What makes you think I need a reason?"

"Because everyone knows Lily Evans and reason go hand in hand." He replied in a play of words.

She glanced sideways at him, amusement dancing in her expressive eyes.

"_Do_ they now? And just what evidence do you have to support this theory?"

"How long have you been studying for O.W.Ls?" He asked casually.

"Isa, Delia, and I put together a comprehensive study schedule last term--" Lily began.

"See?" Remus interrupted. "Logical. _Reasonable._"

She smiled. "I suppose so. So what about you? Ready for the O.W.Ls?"

"I try. Sometimes our room's not such an easy place to study..."

"I can imagine." said Lily, but without the contemptuous malice she usually favored any perceived reference to Potter. "If you ever need a study group..." She trailed off.

Remus smiled at her. "You do realize that you've just given me the one thing James would kill to have?"

Lily's smile vanished instantly at the mention of Potter's name. "What's he playing at Lupin?"

Remus shrugged and cast her a sideways glance as they strolled. "Don't suppose it ever occurred to you that he might be sincere?"

"No." Lily said simply. "Potter is far too full of _himself_ to have any genuine feelings for anyone else. Really, Remus. He falls on his head and suddenly he's in love? _Come on. _Which brings me back to...what is he playing at?"

"He 'falls on his head'? I was rather under the impression that you knocked him on his head, Evans." Remus teased.

Lily shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose gravity finally caught up with the inflated size of his head. I can hardly be blamed for that..."

Remus laughed. "And you wonder why James fancies you."

Lily turned back to Remus preparing to issue a scathing retort, but realized that they had arrived back at their dorm.

"Fizzypeddle!" She commanded the Fat Lady.

"Correct." Said the Fat Lady primly, swinging open to reveal a circular hole in the wall behind her, into which Lily and Remus climbed.

"Goodnight, Lupin." Lily said politely before starting towards the girl's dormitory.

"Goodnight, Lily."

She paused and turned back. "And Remus? The study offer's still open..."

* * *

Lily woke snug in a warm cocoon of blankets and stretched languidly, like a cat. A flying pillow caught her right in the face.

"Better get up, Lily, or you'll be late to breakfast!" Delia sing-songed at her.

Lily sprang out of her nest, grabbing her pillow and pitching it at Dahlia.

"Hey!" Delia squeaked as it hit her. "Isa threw the pillow!"

"I did not!" Isa protested, her eyes wide with innocence. Lily pitched a pillow at her as well, for good measure.

"If your finished abusing your room mates, you had better hurry and dress!" Delia said with mock dignity, offering her golden ringlets a final pat.

Finally taking note of the time, Lily flung herself into action, hastily dressing and catching up to Isa and Delia before they were halfway across the common room.

"I don't know how she does it!" mumbled Delia.

"I _know._ No matter how many charms or potions I use, my hair stays an unruly mess. Give Lily five minutes and she's gorgeous." Isa replied.

"You two," Lily said conversationally. "Are crazy."

They met up with a cluster of Ravenclaw students at the foot of the marble staircase who were whispering amongst themselves rather intently. The Ravenclaws looked back at Lily and her friends and began whispering more intently. Lily and Delia exchanged a puzzled look.

"Hey!" one of the Ravenclaws called back at them. "Are any of you Lily?"

"She's Lily." Isa said pointing at Lily.

"Let's go back into the Great Hall!" Another said excitedly.

"No way I'm missing this!" a third put in.

The Ravenclaws rushed into the Great Hall without another word, leaving a rather perplexed Lily and her room mates to follow in their wake.

The Great Hall, which had been alive with noise, went deathly quiet when Lily, Isa, and Delia walked in.

"It's _her_!" Someone said in a loud whisper and Lily felt that weight of dozens of eyes on her. She cast a hesitant glance back at Isa and Delia, both of whom had drawn back from her self-consciously.

"What..." She started to say then trailed off in astonishment. The crowds of clustering students which _should_ have been sitting at their benches busily eatting, had parted before her like a wave, some watching her intently, some looking upward. Following their gaze, Lily looked up in bewilderment. Above her, the ceiling of the Great Hall, which _should _have reflected the rosy warmth and brilliant blue of the sunny day dawning outside, was pitch as night, save for a constellation of stars...

Her mouth dropped open. Above her, written out in the starlit glow were the words "Go out with me, Lily." Though the starry letters were slightly misshapen, there was no doubt of the message. She was so focused upon the sky above her that she did not hear Potter approach.

"So will you?" He said loudly, causing her to start.

Lily turned on him, green eyes blazing, all of her carefully composed control flying merrily out the window.

"From the very beginning, almost from the first moment I met you, your manners have impressed me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, your selfish distain for the feelings of others! I had not known you even a month before it became obvious to me that you _are the last person in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to date!_"

She pushed past him deliberately, her cheeks blazing--whether in embarassment or angerLily herself wasn't sure.

"Lily..." Potter's voice sounded so small, so striken that Lily turned.

He was staring at her, his expression wan and pale. Lily was unmoved, the heat of her newfound freedom of expression matching her hair.

"And don't think for moment that your mode of declaration affected me in any other way than sparing me any concern I might have felt for refusing you here in front of everyone! _I hate you James Potter and I always will!"_

She turned, whipping her hair, and stalked towards the doors. _Merlin help anyone who stands in my way!_ Lily thought, fingering her wand and ignoring the growing buzz of atonished or amused conversation around her.

"Lily!" Potter called after her urgently. "Lily Evans! I love you and one day, I _will _make you mine!"


	5. Interlude

_A/N: Yes, Lily did take her refusal--with modifications--from Pride and Prejudice. It was intentional. :) Kudos to those who recognized it! _

* * *

_Two Years Later..._

"Oy! Lily!"

Lily stopped mid-stride and turned away from the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Isa! Delia!" She squealed, dropping her trunk and running to embrace them.

"How was your holiday with the Muggles, Lily?" Delia inquired.

Lily hesitated. "Honestly? Miserable. Since Dad died Petunia has gone a little...loopy."

"So it was just you and Petunia in that huge old house?" Isa wondered, shifting her cartload of trunks as they walked toward the barrier.

"Pretty much." Lily replied. "Petunia's been seeing this bloke since she graduated. Frankly they're both a little daft."

"She still giving you a hard time?" Delia asked as she helped Lily regather her luggage.

"Yeah." Lily said regretfully. "She blames me for Dad's death. She says if I'd been there, I would have been able to do something."

"Lily," Isa's voice was full of sympathy as they boarded the train. "There is _no_ way she could know that."

"I know..." Lily replied, dropping her eyes as they filed into an empty compartment. She looked up suddenly. "But Muggles aside, I _did_ receive some fantastic news over the holiday!" She grinned broadly. "I made Head Girl!" She drew out the embossed badge and showed it off, taking note of the surprising lack of reponse from her friends.

"We...know." Delia said finally.

"What? What's wrong?"

Delia kicked Isa sharply. "Tell her."

"You tell her." Isa retorted.

"_You_ lost the coin toss!" Delia hissed back.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Lily shifted anxiously on her seat.

"Fine!" Isa sighed in frustration. She turned to Lily, not meeting her eyes. "Potter made Head Boy."

Lily laughed. She laughed so hard she nearly fell from her seat.

"Thanks Isa, I needed a good laugh after the holiday I've had! Now seriously, what's up?" Lily said finally, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lily..." Delia murmered hesitantly. "It's true..."

Lily's startling green eyes met Delia's blue ones. "You're not joking..." She said slowly.

Isa and Delia shook their heads. Lily stared at them in disbelief.

"It's finally happened!" Lily declared, tossing up her hands. "Dumbledore's gone completely _daft_!"

Lily rose from her seat. "I'd better head over to the prefects carriage. Strictly speaking, I should have gone there first, but I never imagined..._Potter_...If I hurry now, I may be able to catch him before he contaminates all of our new prefects."

* * *

She flung open the door to the prefect's carriage, cheeks flushed with exertion and her hair slightly tossled, a single lock curling becomingly across her forehead. James' breath caught in his throat as he found himself finally experiencing the moment he had waited anxiously for all summer long--the moment he would see _Her_ again. He ran his fingers through his hair automatically before remembering _She_ hated it when he did so. He dropped his hands and tried vainly to remember what he had been saying to the assembled prefects. Her emerald eyes met his hazel ones and he half staggered, half rose to his feet.

"Evans..." he managed to choke out around the lump in his throat. He gestured towards the seat he had just vacated, now the only open one in the room. She brushed past him, scarcely sparing him a second glance. His heart fell into his shoes as his struggled with a bone-crushing wave of depression. Did she have any idea the effect she had on him?

He watched the sensual way her lips moved as she lectured the prefects on the seriousness of their role and impressed on them the grave responsibilty they had been entrusted with. She firmly dismissed the prefects to their patrols and focused her fantastic eyes on him. An intense longing filled him. A longing to take her in his arms and...he cut the thought off abruptly.

"Potter." She said curtly, as though his name were a bad taste in her mouth.

"It's James, Lily." He responded, the tone of his voice deepening. He ruffled his hair, illiciting an irritated groan from Lily.

"It's Evans, Potter." She replied automatically, rising from her seat.

"Look, Lily..."

She shot him a_ look_,

"Evans..." He amended. "I...don't you think as Head Students we have a responsibility to...set an example?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you quite alright?" She said in tones of mock concern. She sidled up to him, standing so close he could feel the soft whisper of her breath against his cheek. She pressed a hand to his forehead as if checking for a temperature. His heart stopped as his mind dimly registered the smooth caress of her bare skin against his.

"Go out with me, Evans..." he managed to say, keeping his carefully modulated tone with no little effort.

Lily's lips twitched and he suspected that she was laughing at him from behind those delightfully wicked eyes. "I should have known. Nice try though, Potter. I _almost_ believed you." She walked past him, hips swaying slightly, leaving James standing alone in the prefect carriage.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily sat on the couch of the Common Room she shared with the Head Boy, a book levitating before her as she sipped a steaming cup of tea. She flipped a page casually, and settled deeper into the fluffy cushions beneath her, taking full advantage of the solitude a private Common Room afforded her. Her peace was not long-lived; a pair of voices at the portrait entrance broke the silence around her with startling ease. She sat up straighter and sighed.

"--own Common Room?" Black was saying as the Portrait swung open.

"Yep." Potter replied. "Well, not _quite_ my own. I share. With the Head Girl." Potter sounded smug as he said this. From behind her book, Lily rolled her eyes.

"Which is...?" Black inquired as the two stepped into the room.

"Evans."

Lily took another sip of her tea, resolutely ignoring the feel of their eyes upon her.

"Ah." It was a single word, but it spoke volumes.

"Right." Potter acknowledged the hidden meaning. "Well then...the password's 'Mugwump'."

"Ok..." was Black's succinct response.

There was a long pause. Lily peered over the edge of her book. Black was staring blankly at Potter, who was nodding towards the door with his head. Black's eyes narrowed slightly in bewilderment then widened in sudden understanding. He grinned.

"Riiiiight. I guess I'd better be going then." He strolled casually towards the door. "Later, mate."

Potter watched as Black left then turned towards Lily. Lily willed her eyes to remain firmly focused on the page in front of her, resisting the urge to look up at him.

"Nice holiday, Evans?" he asked. The couch bounced slightly as he flopped down _right_ next to her, propping his feet up on the table and sliding his hands behind his head. Potter had an annoying knack of invading personal space. Lily turned the page wordlessly, trying to pretend she hadn't heard.

"Evans?" He tried again after several moments of silence. She turned away from him pointedly, her eyes remaining on the page.

"Don't be that way..." His voice sounded plaintive. She cast him a brief sideways glance--long enough to watch him slide his fingers through his unruly hair--before returning her attention to her book.

He sighed. "How are we going to work together if you won't even speak to me?"

She turned the page, keeping up the pretense that she was reading.

"Is there _anything_ you like about me, Evans?"

"Nope." She replied not looking up. "I find you morally and physically repulsive in every way."

"Right." He sounded frustrated. "Of course."

She hid a smile. Part of her, albeit a small one, took a certain perverse sense of pleasure that she affected him that way. She plucked her book out of the air and snapped it shut. Rising to her feet with wand in hand she gestured towards her cup.

"_Evanesco_!" The cup vanished. "Later, Potter."

* * *

Lily rushed towards the Great Hall, late--for the first time--for breakfast, all because Potter, with his complete lack of concern for such things as promptness and time, had dawdled _endlessly_ in the Common Room, waiting, she presumed, for her and effectively keeping her prisoner in her own dorm. When Potter _finally_ gave up and left, she was hopelessly late. So late she dispaired of being able to eat at all.

Bounding breathlessly into the Great Hall, she scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for Isa and Delia and was dismayed to find that the Marauders had settled into the chairs surrounding her friends, leaving the only available seat in proximity directly across from Potter. Isa waved to her, gesturing at the empty seat between her and Delia. Lily managed to smile at her as she settled into the vacant chair. _It could have been worse_, she reflected. _If Isa hadn't saved a place, I could be sitting beside Potter instead of just across from him._

Potter looked up from his plate and smiled at her. She fixed him the coldest look she could manage as reached for the bowl closest to her--fruit. Normally Lily would indulge in as hearty a breakfast as the next person, but time was not on her side. It was fruit or nothing. She plucked a ripe strawberry from the bowl. Sliding the tip between her lips she nibbled at it daintily, biting it and sucking out the juices. Tilting her head slightly she made a slight appreciative noise as the sweet liquid trickled down her throat. Merlin but she was hungry! She reached for another berry.

A clatter from across the table made her jump. She looked over at Potter, who had knocked over his pumpkin juice and was flushing furiously. She shot him a contemptuous glance and shook her head in disgust. He _evanesco'd_ the mess away. She plopped the second berry into her mouth, working it around slowly, sucking it and savoring the taste with great enjoyment. Potter was choking now, coughing so hard that Black had to beat on his back. She swallowed the berry and reached for a third. Potter stood up abruptly, startling her. She dropped the berry.

"I...uh...I'll catch you guys later." He said quickly in a stilted tone. He fled the table without another word. Lily watched him go, wondering what in Merlin's name had gotten into him. Shrugging slightly she picked up her dropped berry and noticed Black was smirking at her.

"Uh-uh, Evans, no more fruit for you. _Accio!_" The bowl flew out of her hands and towards Black.

"What the ruddy hell is your problem, Black?"

He made no reply, merely winking at her and continuing to smirk.

Isa leaned over. "That was cruel."

Lily blinked. "Beg...pardon?"

Delia shook her head. "I know you hate Potter, but that was taking it a little far."

"Huh?"

Black was watching the exchange with every evidence of great amusement.

"She doesn't know." He offered.

"How could she _not_?" Isa wondered aloud.

"How could she not _what?_" Lily was beginning to get more than a little annoyed

"Lily," Delia leaned forward. "What you did...with the strawberries..."

"_Eat them?_"

"It could be interpretted as..." Cheeks flushing slightly, Delia dropped her voice to a whisper. "a display of oral prowess..."

"Oral _what?"_ Lily said loudly and incredulously. She looked from Delia to Black, who winked at her again. Then it dawned on her in a flash.

"Oh. _OH!"_ She leapt up from her seat, heat rushing to her cheeks. It seemed to her as though every eye in at the Gryffindor table was on her, evaluating her and wondering what sort of girl she was. Flushing every bit as scarlet as Potter had, she followed in his wake, fleeing the Great Hall with an utter disregard for dignity or decorum.

* * *

James leaned casually against the wall across from the Potions classroom. Crossing his arms he scanned the passing students, searching for something, _anything_ to distract him from the _very_ inappropriate thoughts of Evans which had plagued his mind since breakfast that morning. His eyes lit upon a lanky, stooping figure topped by a mop of stringy, greasy hair. He smiled.

"Hey mate." Sirius approached just to his left, smirking at him slightly, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Up for a little sport?" James replied, hoping to distract Padfoot from commentary regarding breakfast. Sirius followed the line of James' eyes.

"Snivellus." Padfoot acknowledged contemptuously, an entirely different sort of smile curving his lips. "_Excellent._"

James pushed off from the wall, wand in hand.

"_Onero_!"

Snape pivoted towards James instantly as his armload of books and scrolls fell unwillingly from his fingers. Pulling out his wand, Snape began a hex, but James was faster.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape's wand flew from his hand mid-hex, landing a few meters away.

Leviacorpus! James thought fiercely. Snape dangled upsidedown helplessly. It was a scene that had played out countless times during his Hogwarts career and it never got old.

"I wonder..." James said, stalking across the hallway towards the hanging, cursing Snape, Sirius fast on his heels. "If old Snivellus here has ever gotten around to washing his pants."

By this point, a sizeable crowd had gathered, forming a snickering ring around the trio. James examined the tip of his wand as though contemplating the likelihood.

"A galleon says 'no'!" Someone shouted.

"That," James replied. "Is a fools bet. _Evanesco_!"

Snape cursed louder and more ferverently from underneath the umbrella of his school robes, undoubtedly feeling the additional draft on his now completely bare legs.

"Still filthy." Padfoot confirmed, brandishing his own wand in Snape's direction. "Perhaps we should help him out, eh Prongs?"

"It's only right." James agreed. "Only _proper_."

"_Scourgify_!" Sirius said. A stream of bubbles enveloped Snape, eleciting a fresh string of curses and usless hexes.

"But now he's all soapy Prongs!" Sirius moaned in mock dispair.

"Now that will _never_ do." James poked at Snape's sodden, soapy side with his wand. "You really are an aweful lot of trouble aren't you, Snivellus? But--" James let out a long-suffering sigh. "We'll help you. That's what friends do. _Aguamen_--"

James stopped mid-hex. Lily stood before him, an undefinable look in her expressive eyes as they took in the soapy, pantless form of the dangling Snape and the Head Boy badge glinting brightly on James' chest. She opened her mouth as if to speak and James braced himself for her angry diatribe. But her mouth snapped shut and she brushed past James without a word or a second glance. Gesturing casually he banished the hex on Snape, causing the greasy Git to fall heavily to the floor. Snape was up in a second, making a mad dash towards his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" James hexed him with no more concern than he would have afforded an annoying insect buzzing around his head. Snape fell to the floor like a stone.

"Hey!" Sirius protested loudly. "I was playing with that!"

James ignored him, stepping over Snape's prone form to look after Lily, a paralyzing fear more potent than any hex gripping the pit of his stomach. It was inconceivable that his casual tormenting of Snivellus had failed to illicit a response. Lily had never before simply _ignored_ such behavior and James needed, _craved_ her response. It was, afterall, _interaction_, acknowledgement of his existance and showed that, at least on some level, she _cared_ what he did. She wouldn't scold him if his behavior didn't bother her, if she was completely indifferent to him. Part of the reason he tormented Snape, aside from amusing Sirius, was for the response from her. And now her failure to provide that desired interaction left him cold and bereft. What if she now thought so little of him that he was no longer worth the effort of correcting?

"Evans!" He called after her, forcing the rising panic from his voice. She kept walking.

"Evans!" Still no reply.

"Ah Evans, it's no _fun_ if you don't play!"


	7. Chapter 7

A gentle breeze tugged at the pages of his book, forcing Remus to hold them down or risk losing his place. He adjusted his position against the trunk of the tree slightly to shelter his book more efficiently. Remus cast a glance over to where James lay on his side an arms length away, tearing up bits of grass and examining them casually, trying--and failing--to appear as though he wasn't staring at the group of girls studying a short distance away. Sirius sat next to James, sulking after several failed attempts to engage James in conversation regarding a new prank he was working on.

"A bloke could get lost in those eyes..." James muttered under his breath, his own eyes focused upon a certain green-eyed girl sitting in the center of the group.

As was always the case when James maded comments such as this, Padfoot shifted uncomfortably and Remus pretended he didn't hear.

"So what do you think, mate? Are you in?" Sirius tried again.

The girls rose, giggling and brushing off their clothes.

"Hmm?" James replied distractedly, continuing to watch them. The girls began to walk towards the castle.

"Are you in?" Sirius repeated impatiently, annoyance written plainly on his face.

James stood, eyes still focused on the cluster of girls. "Nah. I think I'll just...hang out in the Common Room tonight..."

"Right." Sirius snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. James started after the girls, not pausing until he was several paces away to call "Later, mates." over his shoulder like an after thought.

Sirius flopped down next to Remus. "This," he said indignantly. "Has got to stop."

"Agreed." Remus replied, continuing to read.

"Prongs has lost his bloody mind! Do you know he just _stopped_ in the middle of hexing Snivellus?" Sirius continued, whining like a petulant child. "He stands no chance. None at all! Yet he continues to chase after her!"

"You're right." Remus sighed, giving up on his book and snapping it shut. "He'll never suceed without help."

Sirius shot him a dark look.

"We _tried_ helping, remember? It was a disaster!"

Remus arched a brow. "No, _you _tried helping and it was a disaster. I merely aided and abetted."

Padfoot drew his feet up. "Well if you think you can do better..."

"As it happens," Remus said archly. "I do." He stood. "I'll start be doing a little research..." He mused, glancing towards the departing girls and the trailing James.

"Whatever, Moony, I just want my mate back."

* * *

Remus settled into his usual seat in the middle of the classroom, remembering that this course--Transfiguration--was the only one he alone shared with Evans. He glanced up towards the front of the room at Lily, who was busily arranging her supplies in preparation for class. Remus decided, after some consideration, to embark upon his Lily-research immediately, _before_ Sirius chose to take matters into his own hands_. Knowing Padfoot, he'd likely try and slip Evans a love potion, _Remus mused_. Come to think of it, I wonder why he hasn't already? _

It was, he reflected, distinctly odd to be paying her so much attention. She'd never really crossed his mind beyond the fact that James was singularly obsessed with her. Subtlety was certainly not one of James' stronger suits, a quailty he and Padfoot shared, and Remus was convinced that careful observation could yield valuable clues regarding Lily's behavior.

Her supplies arranged neatly, Lily dropped her bag to the floor at her side and turned to the dark-haired, bespeckled girl seated to her left. Looking downward at her discarded bag, Remus noticed a rather battered book poking out the top. He recognized the title, 'Pride and Prejudice,' with a start as assigned reading from Muggle Studies some years ago. Acting on an impulse he didn't fully understand, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Lily..." He greeted her tentatively. She looked away from the dark-haired girl and studied him carefully.

"Hey Remus..." Her smile, like her greeting, was guarded.

"I couldn't help but notice your copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' there..." he said, gesturing towards the open bag.

"And?" She prompted, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

"I was wondering if I could...borrow it?"

She stared at him for several moments, her eyes narrowed as though she were trying to find some hidden aspect to his request.

"I lost my copy and Pince didn't have any." It wasn't true, but given the Muggle origins of the book, sounded plausible. Lily must have thought so to, for her expression relaxed considerably.

"Sure." she replied, drawing the book out and handing it to him. "I finished it after lunch, anyway."

He accepted the battered volume. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lily said, waving away his thanks.

Remus retreated to his seat with his prize, not daring to press his luck by attempting to engage her in further conversation. He was no stranger to Evans, having patrolled frequently with her as prefects and having studied, on occasion, with her and her friends. Lily was sharp and astute by nature. If he continued to converse with her, she was bound to figure out what he was doing and be offended by it. Opening the dog-eared volume he began to read, hoping Prongs appreciated the risk he wasa taking by doing so, in McGonagal's class no less!

Remus was still reading that evening after dinner, searching the words carefully. Right or wrong, he was convinced that the key to understanding Evans lay in the pages of Jane Austen's novel, it was just a matter of finding it.

He stopped dead, scarcely believing what he was reading. He reread it. He sprang up from his bed, startling Wormtail, who fell off of his own bed and on to the floor, iliciting hysterical laughter from James and Sirius, who were perched on Padfoot's bed, supposedly working on their Potions essays, but were really discussing strategies for the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

"Prongs..." Remus said slowly, not looking up from the page in front of him.

"Yeah..." James choked out, still laughing at Wormtail, who, while struggling to scramble to his feet, had slipped on his Herbology homework and had fallen onto his face. He was laying on the floor, not moving.

"Remember what I said before, about listening to what Lily says to you?"

James stopped laughing, suddenly giving Remus his full attention.

"Yeah." he said, trying not to sound too eager.

"Read this." Remus said, tossing the book to James. James caught it, turning it over in his hands to view the title.

"Moony." James said with a smile. "I didn't read this thing when it was_ assigned_ reading. What makes you think I'll read it now?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not the whole thing, Prongs." He waved his wand, causing he pages to flip rapidly forward to the correct page. "Just here."

James looked over at Sirius, who grinned and shrugged. James shrugged back and looked at the book with every appearance of merely doing so to indulge Remus. Remus waited, watching as James read the pages, his face going white.

"It...it's what she said to me..." James muttered in disbelief. "Word for word what she said."

Remus nodded, waiting.

"She thinks _I'm_ an arrogant, self-absorbed prat like this...Darcy bloke?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I've been telling you that for years."

"But it's _hopless_ then!" James said morosely and Remus sensed another Lily-induced depression coming on.

"_Accio_!" Remus said, retrieving the book and thinking he'd better intervene fast if he didn't want to face another bout of James dragging around for weeks on end. "Not necessarily..."

"How can you say that, Moony?" James moaned, sinking his face into his hands.

"Now I know how to manage her." Remus confirmed, smiling as he looked from Padfoot to Prongs.

"But...how?" James persisted.

"Just...leave it to me."

* * *

It wasn't hard to locate Evans,she and her friends could be found by the lake every day during the free period following lunch, studying. Remus had even been known to join them on such occasions when James and Sirius chose to go down and practice Quidditch--an infrequent occurrance as of late. James had taken to lurking wherever he thought that Lily might be, much to the annoyance of Sirius, who thought that time could be much better spent executing pranks on the unsuspecting student body.

Remus approached the gaggle of girls with the same caution he would have afforded a group of wild animals, conscious of Sirius' and James' curious eyes upon him.

"--driving me ruddy insane!" Evans was saying.

"What's he done this time?" a curly-haired blonde asked, paying scant attention to the books spread out before her.

"You mean aside from asking me out five times before lunch _alone?_"

The blonde giggled. "You have to give him marks for persistance."

Lily fixed her a look. "I do not have to do any such thing!"

The blonde clutched her hands together. "It is _kind of_ romantic that he's still persuing you after all this time..."

"No." Evans said adamantly. "No it's _not_! And it's ten times worse now that we're living together."

The brunette to Lily's left dropped her book and slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose, a grin spreading across her face.

"You do realize you just said you and Potter were living together, don't you?"

Lily pitched a book at her.

"You _know_ what I meant."

The brunette dodged the book easily and it landed harmlessly on the grass a short distance away.

"Yes." the girl agreed. "But it's such fun to pretend that I don't. Really Lily, if he bothers you that much why don't you just tell him how you really feel?"

Lily pressed her hands to her forehead in mock enlightenment. "Why Isa! I _never _would have thought of that!" She half-turned towards James, Sirius and Peter who were tossing rocks in the lake.

"Hey _Potter!_" she shouted.

"Yes, Evans?" James called back, dropping the rock he'd been clutching and favoring her with his most charming smile.

"You are unquestionably the most repulsive, arrogant _Git_ I've ever had the misfortune of interacting with. I'd rather associate with the Giant Squid than spend so much as a minute in your company!"

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" James asked hopefully, the grin never leaving his face.

Lily turned away, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "See?" she said to the brunette. "It's _hopless_! Potter's too thick for an insult to penetrate!"

Remus stepped forward, seeing his opportunity.

"I beg your pardon," he said with a smile. "but I think I may have a solution to your dilema." All three girls turned to him.

"Why," the brunette put in. "Should she listen to you? _You're_ one of _them_."

Remus fixed her a hard look. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps, just perhaps, we're as tired of James persuing Lily as she herself is? _We_ have to put up with it 24-7!"

Lily considered this with narrowed eyes. "Go on."

"Meet me in the Quidditch stands tomorrow morning and I'll tell you my plan."

"Why not now?' The brunette asked at the same time that Lily replied "Ok."

The brunette adjusted her ever-sliding glasses and stared at Lily incredulously. "You will?"

Evans nodded, her thick hair bouncing about her shoulders. "Yes."

"Alone." Remus continued, eyeing her friends.

As he suspected she might, Lily peered at him suspiciously.

"Why there and why alone?" she demanded.

He smiled. _Hook._

"I want you to see James to his best advantage, away from prying ears and eyes."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I've seen Potter play Quidditch before, Remus. He's a_ marvel_ of coordination on a broom, so what?"

He nodded. _Line._

"Yes, but you've never seen him at practice, as _Captain_." He paused for effect. "Besides, everyone will be so focused on the practice that we'll be able to converse without fear of being interrupted." He glanced pointedly at her friends and his. He waited, watching her brow furrow as her suspicion warred with the logic of his arguments.

Finally, she nodded. "I'll be there."

And _Sinker._

"Ten o'clock." he said, walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily stood at the head of the classroom, leading her first official prefect meeting ever as Head Girl, her pulse racing with the thrill of it. Well, technically it was _their_ first prefect meeting ever, but Potter was more than content to let her run the show, sitting in a chair off to the side, his feet propped up instead of taking an active part in the meeting as he should. _Lazy Prat_.

Up until this point, the meeting had run without a hitch. She went over the lists she'd generated of appropriate deductions and punishments for various common offenses. It had occurred to Lily over her years as prefect that punishments and point deductions tended to be rather random and most certainly partisan when left up to the judgement of the individual prefect. By standardizing appropriate deductions for offenses, Lily hoped to streamline the fairness of the process.

After answering several questions from new prefects regarding the special priviledges they were afforded, Lily had moved seamlessly into the patrol schedule. It was at this point that her carefully controlled meeting began to unravel, and unravel most _spectacularly_. No sooner had she distributed the paperwork than the chorus of protests began. It seemed _everyone_ had some reason why at least one of their particular assigned patrols simply _would not work_. After several minutes of struggling to put down protests Lily realized that this was an issue she simply couldn't over-rule them on. _Since when do prefects have lives_? She wondered. She certainly wouldn't have imagined arguing with her patrol schedule when _she_ was a prefect.

Conceding the point Lily had drawn out her quill and gone through the schedule shift by shift, rearranging blocks to fit with other scheduled activities. It soon became obvious that several of the patrol shifts simply had no prefect available to fill them. She sighed in vexation, ready to tear her hair out.

"I realize that some patrols are rather less than desirable..." Lily finally said over the din that the meeting had digressed to. "But we need _someone_ to step up to the responsibility and take these shifts." She looked at Remus as she said this, hoping to guilt him in volenteering. He avoided her eyes expertly, sinking down into his chair. She sighed. "We've been given a duty to this school and--" She stopped her lecture as the increasing giggles became too great a distraction to ignore. The reason for the laughter was quickly apparent--Potter was raising his hand. _What an utter idiot! _He had to realize how absurd it was for the _Head Boy_ to be raising his hand like some over-eager first year.

She sighed again, refraining from rolling her eyes only through a tremendous effort of will-power.

"Yes, Potter..."

He was grinning at her. "It seems to me, Evans, that when you made out your schedule you forgot something every important."

"Oh?" she said archly, well aware of how arrogant the single syllable sounded.

"Yeah. _You_ and _I_ were left off the patrol schedule entirely. _We_ can take the remaining patrols. Problem solved."

She stared at him blankly for several minutes unable to believe that he was...right. She was saved, from utter disaster, by _Potter _of all people.

"_Of course_ we can! Potter you're a genius! I could _kiss _you!"

He sat up eagerly. "Yes please!" He said, making puppy-eyes at her and garnering more laugher from the assembled prefects.

She ignored him, neatly marking in their names to the blank shifts with her quill. "Now that we have resolved the scheduling issue--" She stopped, again interrupted by laughter, noticing that Potter was approaching her with a determined look in his eyes, as if he intended to take her up on her flippant remark right then and there. "Potter for _Merlin's sake! Impedimenta!_" Potter fell to the floor mid-stride, as the invisible bonds gripped him, rendering him imobile. No one laughed. They didn't dare. She made a mental note to be _much_ more guarded in the remarks she made to him in the future.

"Now, as I was saying, now that we have resolved the scheduling issue, I believe that we can dismiss for the evening. Afterall, it is Friday night and--"

The screech of chairs being scooted and the shuffling of rapidly escaping students completely drowned out the remainder of her words.

She began to gather up her scrolls and place them carefully in her bag, stepping over Potter's motionless form as she did so.

"Evans?"

"Yes, Potter, I _do _intend to release you shortly..."

He was grinning at her broadly, deliberately trying to provoke her, she was sure. He continued to grin at her the entire time she packed up.

"Ok, _what_?" She finally said impatiently, knowing that she was just encouraging him but unable to help herself. He was so bloody _annoying_.

"I was _going_ to say that I _love_ the lacy white little knickers--"

She pivoted quickly, her already drawn wand pointing at him, her face a mask of outrage.

"Ah come on Evans, you can't blame a bloke for looking..."

"That," she said, ice clinging to her words. "Is where you're wrong. But then that's _hardly_ an unusual experience for you is it Potter?"

She tucked her wand away and shifted her pack on her shoulder, taking extreme care to walk in a wide berth _around_ him on her way to the door.

"Evans?" He called to her uncertainly.

She glared back over her shoulder at him and kept walking.

"You _are_ going to release me aren't you, Evans?"

She stopped and turned, smiling at him sweetly. "_Of course_ I'm going to release you Potter. I'm sure the spell will wear off _eventually_. Though, in case you aren't familiar with the rudimentary principles of spell casting, I _should_ remind you that spell duration is determined by skill, intensity, and determination. Given I possess a surpluss of all three...I'm sure you can expect the spell to wear off in 3...4...5 hours tops."

She turned out the lights.

"Evans? You...you're _joking_ right?"

"Goodnight, Potter."

She shut the door behind her, smirking as she did.

* * *

Lily arrived at the pitch at 10:15, intentionally late to avoid any potential Potter-related interaction. How long he actually remained bound in the darkened classroom, Lily wasn't sure, but she had a sneaking suspicion one of his mates had, somehow, released him. She figured he might, just might, be a _tincy bit _sore.

After scanning the stands diligently for several minutes, she finally located Remus, who was perusing his Potions text with little interest. She slid into the bench next to him.

"So talk." She said without preamble.

Remus set aside his book.

"You're late." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded, casting an unwitting glance towards Potter, who was floating easily on his broom a short distance away, busily firing orders and corrections at his team. As if on que, he looked up, his eyes suddenly meeting hers. It was disconcerting the way he could do that...

"Is that..._Evans_ in the stands with Moony?" Potter called to Black.

"Looks like it." Sirius affirmed with little interest.

"Wonder what they're doing..." He flew closer. "She's never attended practice _before_."

"Wouldn't worry about it mate." Sirius replied, tossing his oh-so-perfect head of hair. "More important things to worry about. Like the fact that Smith can't save a bloody _thing_."

"Yeah." Potter said looking in Lily's direction and running his hands through his hair. "Yeah."

"Ah..." Remus said knowingly, following her gaze. "Avoiding James were we?"

If he'd heard the exchange between his mates, Remus gave no indication of it. Lily turned her attention back to Remus, remembering suddenly why she was there. She gave Remus a distainful look.

Remus chuckled. "Silly question."

"Yes." She agreed in a tone made sharper by the fact she'd been caught staring at Potter.

"So..." Remus continued casually. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here..."

A collective groan from the players caused Lily to look away from Remus.

"What's _with_ you Prongs?" Black yelled at Potter, making no effort to hide his irritation. "That's the _third_ _time_ in the space of a few minutes you've dropped the ruddy Quaffle!"

Potter cast a glance towards the stands where Lily and Remus were sitting, ruffling his hair and making no reply. Black noticed and glared in the same direction.

"Well get it together! We can't afford mistakes like that against Ravenclaw. Lose to them and we'll be a laughingstock!"

Potter seemed to collect himself. "I've got it under control Padfoot." He grinned. "And come off it. If anyone's going to shout corrections it's me. Unless you've forgotten that _I'm_ Captain?"

Lily looked back at Remus, suddenly conscious that Remus was watching her watch Potter with an unreadable expression on his face. Lily shook her head.

"As I was saying," He said, continuing to study her face. "I'm sure you're wondering what I have in mind to solve our mutual James Problem."

She nodded, waiting.

"Why do you think that James persues you?"

The question caught Lily off-guard. She had never really considered _why_ Potter did anything.

"I suppose..." She answered slowly, working it out as she went. "That it began as a lark at first."

"And now?"

"And now..." she hesitated, watching as Potter flew by at break-neck speed. "It's about winning." It made sense to her, in a limited sort of way. "He's chased me for so long, so _publically_ that he'd lose face if he failed to capture the prize. He _can't _quit until he wins." She continued, following the thread of her own logic with growing confidance.

Remus smiled an odd smile, as if she'd said exactly what he wanted her to. "Precisely. So, the solution is..." He was prompting her to come to the inevitable conclusion of her own logic and she knew it.

Her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "Let him win a little." she said softly.

Remus nodded. "My thoughts exactly. If James is just chasing you for the challenge of the chase, well then, he'll stop when he wins."

Lily hung her head in defeat. "You're right. Merlin, you're right."

He patted her shoulder comfortingly. "One date ought to do it. Just enough for him to suceed _publically_. You'll have to do it convincingly though."

Lily shook her head. "Of course."

"Look on the bright side Evans, one date and your Potter Problem will be over for good."

She brightened at this. Remus was, of course, entirely correct. Afterall, how bad could one date be? And if it rid her of Potter permenantly...

She leapt up. "Remus you're a genius!" She kissed him soundly on the cheek.

A swoosh and a thunk, followed by hysterical, frightened shouts on the pitch caught their attention. They broke apart, both craning their necks to see what the commotion was. Several students ran past them, towards the ground.

"What happened?" Remus called after them.

"Potter. Flew into the stands." the girl huffed back. "Hit hard and fell several meters to the ground."

"Must not have been watching where he was flying." Her companion added, not breaking stride.

Remus was on his feet instantly, following the students down the stairs without a word to Lily, obvious concern on his face. Lily followed, reasoning that the tightening sensation she felt in her stomach was _not_ concern for his well-being. It was only _natural_ to feel a level of consideration towards the health of a fellow student, even if it was Potter. Afterall, she wanted him out of the way, not seriously injured.

Potter lay on his back in the dust, his broom cracked and laying near his prone form. In front of her, Remus pushed his way through the crowd of bystanders. Lily followed suit, shoving her way into the inner circle without a second thought. Black stood over Potter peering at him with an expression of pure panic. Remus had frozen, staring at Potter in horror. Lily sighed, rolled her eyes, and pushed past him, kneeling next to Potter and examining him in a cold, detached manner.

A quick assessment proved his skull to be cracked and his leg broken, but none the worse for the wear. The blood pooling around the base of his neck _looked_ alarming--she would feel that tingling, panicky feeling for _anyone_--but head injuries had a tendancy to bleed profusely. She stood, wand in hand.

"_Epsky_!" She said calmly, carefully keeping all evidence of concern out of her voice. The bleeding promptly staunched.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" She commanded, carefully raising Potter's unresponsive body with a cushion of air.

She slid an arm around his--muscular--waist and turned to Black who was staring at her in awe.

"Black!" She shouted at him. "Don't just stand their gaping like an absolute idiot. He may be levitating but he's still _heavy_." She shoot him a look of utter contempt. Snapping out of his trance, Black joined her in manuevering Potter off the field.

"Smith!" She called back into the crowd. "For _Merlin's sake_ go tell Pomfrey we're coming." Smith was off like a shot, racing past them even as they worked to get Potter into the castle.

"Will he be ok?" Black asked hesitantly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course. He'll be back to his old bullying, toerag-self in no time. Now _come on_ he may not be critical but I still don't have all day."

Black was watching her, a puzzled expression on his handsome face.

"I don't get you, Evans, I really don't."

"Fortunately for me, Black, you don't have to."


	9. Chapter 9

Black proved every bit as useless as Lily had always thought him to be. He seemed incapable of following even the simplest instructions, stopping every few feet to ask her if she was _sure_ Potter was going to be alright. It was a relief to finally reach the medical ward.

Madame Pomfrey was waiting anxiously in the entry way--apparently _someone_ was capable of following her instructions--and took immediate charge of the situation.

"Why is it every time you bring Mr. Potter to me he has a head injury, Miss Evans?" Madame Pomfrey fretted, directing them to situate Potter on a nearby bed. Lily complied with utilitarian efficiency, banishing the spell on Potter and covering him partially with a blanket.

"Quidditch injury this time, Madame Pomfrey." Lily replied, standing aside so the mediwitch could examine Potter. "You know these boys and Quidditch." She feigned a conspiratorial smile.

Apparently it was the right thing to say, for Pomfrey relaxed and nodded. "They _will_ try to kill themselves mimicking the professionals no matter what I say!"

Pomfrey shoved Black roughly out of the way. Studying Potter's head intently she looked at Lily.

"Someone staunched the bleeding."

"Evans did." Black put in, careful not to hover too close to Pomfrey, least she shove him again. "Was it wrong?"

"No." Pomfrey said sharply, turning Potter's limp head this way and that. "Mr. Potter likely would have sustained significant neurocranial damage if she hadn't."

"Oh." Black sounded almost disapointed, as if he had hoped to lay blame for Potter's lack of consciousness at Lily's door.

"Excellent work, Miss Evans." Pomfrey said briskly, waving her wand over Potter's rather spectacular compound leg fracture. Split bone, sinew, and torn skin began to meld back into place, knitting together rapidly in the space of a few breaths. Returning her attention to Potter's skull, she clucked and shook her head. "Nasty business that." she muttered to herself.

Several incantations and a topical cream later, Potter was resting comfortably on the bed with his head lightly bandaged. Pomfrey adjusted the coverlet then turned to Lily and Black.

"Someone must stay with him." She ordered firmly, looking from one to the other as though weighing them for merit. "He's likely to drift in and out for the next few hours. He should _not_ be left alone."

Lily met Pomfrey's gaze firmly, confidant that, this time at least, she had an iron-clad reason for vacating the ward as quickly as possible. "Black's his best mate." She offered. "Since he's here, there's really no reason for me to be."

"Of course I'd _like_ to stay..." Black hung his head as if in regret, but Lily didn't miss the broad grin on his handsome face, nor did she miss the mischievious glint in his dark eyes.

"But I'm afraid I have class."

His tone was mournful enough that even Pomfrey softened her perpetual stern expression.

She patted his arm as she pushed past him. "Well, I'll let you two work it out. I'm sure given the situation Miss Evans would be happy to stay until you can return. Just make certain he's not left alone." With that final warning Pomfrey bustled off, her voluminous skirts rustling.

"Sorry Evans." Black said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I simply cannot afford to miss anymore class this term. My marks might suffer."

He started towards the door. A sudden realization hit her as she watched his retreating form.

"You _can't_ have class, Black!"

"Uh...sure I can..." he replied not breaking stride.

"Today's _Saturday_!"

He began to run for the door, dropping all pretense. Lily's wand was out and she was making use of it, throwing hexes at him as fast as she could think of them. He blocked them expertly, forcing her to grudgingly admire his skill. How _could_ he anticipate, block, and run at the same time?

He cleared the door.

"Black!" she called after him warningly.

He poked his head back into the room. "Sorry Evans," he said again. "But he's my mate, and I owe him one."

She threw a hex at him, which he dodged, nearly falling over as he did so.

"When I catch you Sirius Black..." She yelled after him as he fled. "I'll hex you into next week!"

"That's a risk I'll just have to take." And Black was gone, leaving her alone with the still unconscious Potter.

Lily settled herself into a nearby chair, wishing ferverently that she at _least_ had a book. The medical ward was a stark, spartan place and with the curtains at Potter's bedside drawn there was very little to even look at, much less keep her entertained. _Perhaps_, she thought hopefully, _Remus or Pettigrew will come and take over_. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she realized how absurd it was. Potter may be their best mate, but it was a _Saturday_. Once Black assured them that Potter was going to be fine, they'd be more than content to let _Lily_ be the one to waste the entire day in the suffy ward.

Lily sighed, shifted, and took stock of the room around her. Three grey curtains. One blank wall. One bed with grey woolen blanket. One motionless masculine form on the previously mentioned bed.

He stirred slightly on the bed and Lily found her eyes drawn to his sleeping form. His dark hair, as usual, was a rumpled mess, what of it she could see peaking out of the bandages. But when he wasn't running his hands through it like an arrogant Prat, it was _almost_ charming. As her eyes traveled downward she noticed he had long, thick eyelashes. _Why is it_, she wondered irrelevantly, _that eyelashes like that are always wasted on men?_

Her eyes continued to wonder downward, and she began feeling a _slight_ twinge of guilt for doing so without his knowledge or consent. It was when her eyes traveled to his chest that she realized, with a start, that Pomfrey had at some point--without her noticing--removed his shirt and neglected to put another one on. His nicely toned--bare--chest, partially uncovered, was clearly visible. She felt the heat rising unbidden to her cheeks and she hastily averted her eyes.

Potter stirred again, this time violently struggling to sit up. Lily was on her feet in a flash, glad to have something to distract her. By the time she reached him, Potter had managed a half-sitting position, the blanket now bunched around his waist. Placing her hands on his chest to restrain him, she was suddenly conscious that she was pressing her hands rather intimately against naked skin. She pushed aside the odd, fluttery sensation in her stomach resolutely.

"Relax, Potter." She managed to say with no little effort. His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice and he grabbed her hand.

"I was a _bad boy_ yesterday, Evans, a very _bad boy._ Why didn't you punish me?" He murmered groggily, staring at her through clouded eyes. Lily flushed furiously, wondering what kind of sick, twisted fantasy he was having about her.

"You're not...well, Potter. You should lay down." She struggled to retrieve her hand from his broom-calloused grasp, but he held tight.

"I'm fine." Eyes suddenly sharp, Potter looked down at their twined hands, a slight smile curving his lips. "Yesterday. With _Snivellus._ You didn't say anything. Why?"

She looked at him blankly, wondering why it was so hard to _think_ with his hand caressing hers.

Then it hit her. "Ah. That." She cleared her throat, struggling to ignore the insistant pressure of his hand. "As it happens, _that time_, he deserved it."

"Why Evans, I'd never have thought you had it in you. What did old Snivelly do to you to earn such venom? I thought only _I_ was capable of provoking you to that point. Careful, love, I _might _get jealous."

Lily felt herself smile inspite of a concerted effort not to. "Yeah, well, turns out you're not. A girl can only be called a 'mudblood' so many times before she starts to feel less than altruistic."

Potter's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He called you _that_?"

She nodded. "The git ran into _me_ in Potions, and dropped a phial of dragon scales. He called me a 'filthy, clumsy little mudblood.' So you can see how your typically cruel behavior caused me little concern in this instance."

"Trust me, Evans, if I'd known, it would have been worse, _much _worse."

She shrugged. "I don't need your assistance Potter. I've said it before and I'll say it again, _you're_ as bad as _he_ is."

He looked up at her with a grin. "Now that's the Evans I know and love. You were being _far_ too kind. I was starting to worry. Though," He winked. "A bloke could get used to _this._" He stoked her hand and she realized that she'd been holding his hand the _entire time._

She gave him a look and wrenched her hand out of his grasp. He let her free herself, grinning at her unabashedly. She wiped her hand against her skirt, realizing that it wasn't strictly _sensible_ that she could still feel the pressure of his hand against hers.

With nothing to prevent him from doing so, Potter sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed. Lily was inclined, at that point, to let him fall onto his ruddy head again, but the mental image of Pomfrey's outraged response banished the idea from her head.

"_What_ do you think you're doing!" She exclaimed, rushing around the side of the bed.

He looked at her in bewilderment. "Leaving of course. It's _Saturday_. I'm certainly not going to spend it cooped up here."

She sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. Saturday or not you _fractured_ your bloody skull. You're to lie in bed. Pomfrey's orders."

He grinned. "I don't think so, Evans. _Unless_...you're planning on joining me in bed? In _that_ case, I'd be more than happy to oblidge your request."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Given your substantial head injury, I'll let that slide. _This time_. But injury or no, you try and leave that bed, Potter, and I _will_ hex you."

"You could." He agreed. "But then you'll be stuck here with me all day. If you help me escape..."

"Forget it Potter. _Not_ going to happen."

"Hear me out, Evans, hear me out." He replied, raising his hand up. "You could help me back to the dorm--"

"Pomfrey said you're not to be left alone." she retorted in a bored tone.

"The _Gryffindor Dorm_." he amended quickly. "I'll just hang out with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Promise."

Her eyes narrowed. "You just want an excuse to hang all over me."

"No! Really. Ok, _maybe_. But if you help me, I won't even cop a feel. Head Boy's honor."

Lily sighed again, weighing her options and reasoning that forceful restraint might cause more lasting harm than giving in. At least if he was in the Gryffindor Dorm Pomfrey's requirements--that he lay down and not be left unattended--would be satisfied. What did it really matter if he rested here or in the dorm as long as he was resting?

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. But if Pomfrey comes after me..."

"I'll blame Sirius." He assured her quickly, causing her to smile for the second time.

"Deal." She rummaged through a nearby cabinet and pulled out a pajama top. She tossed it at him. He caught it and held it up.

"What," he said in disbelief. "is this?"

"A shirt, Potter. I trust you're familiar with the mechanics of wearing one?"

"It's hideous!" He exclaimed in shocked tones. "You can't seriously want me to _wear_ this thing?"

"I can and _do._ Or perhaps you'd prefer we went back to my initial plan of hexing you?"

He sighed then looked at her and grinned. "What's the matter, Evans? Are you afraid you like what you see?" He tried to preen, running his fingers through his hair, and winced. "Ow."

"Serves you right." Lily said, primly averting her eyes and hoping he wouldn't notice the faint stain of color across her face.

He made no reply, slipping the shirt over his head.

True to his word, Potter leaned on her only minimally, when he truely needed to. He seemed to consider himself on extremely thin ice, because he made no attempts at conversation, nor did he attempt to ask her out. This was a wise decision on his part. Plan or no plan Lily was in _no_ mood. They reached the dorm without incident, and Lily was dismayed to find the Common Room empty. She sighed in vexation. She should have guessed that no one would want to spend a gorgeous day--a day free from classes--inside.

"Wait here." she commanded Potter.

Moving towards the staircase to the boy's dormitory, she quietly chanted the counter-spell to allow herself access. She'd come across the incantation quite by accident while perusing some of the extremely ancient charm's books in the 'restricted' section of the library, never once guessing she'd ever have cause to use it. Allowing Potter to drap his arm lightly across her shoulders, she led him up the stairs.

She had often wondered why on Earth they'd bewitched the staircase to the boy's dormitory as they had the girl's. It wasn't as though any girl would come up here _willingly_. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was _filthy_. _I imagine one day they'll banish the enchantment_, she thought fleetingly. _It's just a waste of magic_.

"Do the house elves _ever_ come in here?" she wondered aloud, pushing a pile of scrolls, dirty clothes, and other miscallaneous and unidentifiable objects on to the floor.

"Every day." Potter replied, allowing her to situate him on the bed. Covering him with the blanket, she perched tentatively on the bed's utmost edge, reasoning both that Potter was too groggy to attempt anything untoward and that further rummaging through the room might yeild something truely frightening.

Potter lay quietly and Lily realized that he had fallen asleep. _Well_, _Pomfrey did say he'd drift in and out. I guess I should consider myself lucky that he remained conscious long enough to reach the bed..._

"--so then Miller fell on top of Rianka and she hexed him to--Evans. What are _you_ doing here?"

Lily sat up with a start, momentarily disoriented, before realizing that she must have dozed off while she was _supposed_ to be watching Potter. Black, Pettigrew, and Remus all stood in the doorway to their dorm, watching her. Smoothing her hair she cast a glance at Potter, who was still sleeping, before making her reply.

"Potter _refused_ to stay in the medical ward. The only way I could convince him to rest was to bring him here."

She leveled a hard look at Black,who looked as though he intended to make a smart-arse remark.

Black smirked at her. "Ok. I'll buy that. But more importantly _how_ did you get in here? Boy's club you know. No girls allowed. I _know_, I've seen what happens when they try."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you. The counter-charm works on the girl's dormitory as well and I still sleep there sometimes. I'd prefer to be able to continue to do so without fear of being molested."

"Lily..." Remus said reproachfully. "We'd never--"

"Prongs would." Black put in with a smile.

"He might." admitted Remus with a sigh. "He just might."

"Oh, no. He _would_. Prongs is crazy when it comes to Evans."

Lily stood. "Well then. On that note, I'll leave you 'gentlemen' to Potter watch. Try and make sure he doesn't do anything daft. Or at least dafter than usual."

"Are you _sure_ you won't tell us, Evans?" Black called after her as she descended the staircase.

"Quite." she called back. "And don't think I've forgotten my promise to hex you into next week. Consider yourself on a temporary reprieve."

* * *

James yawned, stretched then flinched as a sharp pain shot down his neck.

"Bloody hell." He murmered opening his eyes.

"Well good morning, sunshine!" voice exclaimed.

"Evans?"

Laughter. "You wish."

"Padfoot?" He blinked to clear his hazy vision. "Didn't you _used_ to be Evans?"

"Hardly mate. She _was_ here though. You're welcome by the way." Sirius winked, grinning broadly now.

"I feel ruddy _aweful_. Bad enough my head feels as though I was run over by a herd of hippogriffs, but did the beautiful woman _have_ to turn into you?"

"Hey!" Padfoot exclaimed indignately. "I'll have you know I'm considered quite lovely in some circles."

"Only if they've been Confunded." Remus put it.

"So..." Sirius said casually changing the subject. "How _did_ you manage to crash into the stands anyway, Prongs?"

A sudden memory flashed before his eyes--of _him_ and _her_--and he sprang to his feet. Before he realized what he was doing, James had pinned Remus to the wall of the dormitory by the throat in a Muggle-style display of violence. Holding him firmly by one hand, he pulled out his wand.

"Prongs!" Wormtail squeaked in fear.

"Mate," Sirius was saying uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

Remus made no struggle even as he started to turn blue, merely staring James in the eyes.

"Stop it!" shrieked Peter.

"Just...calm down, Prongs, mate." Sirius sounded regretful. "Don't...make me hex you."

James let go and Remus fell to the floor in a heap, coughing and sputtering as color returned to his cheeks. James turned away, grabbing random, breakable items and pitching them about the room with considerable force. A projectile sailed into the wall, narrowly missing Remus, before crashing and shattering. Wormtail fled, shouting something about going for help.

"_You_" he hissed out. "_Kissed her!"_

Remus stared at James for several moments, not blinking, before forcing his legs underneath him.

"I'll have you know," he said coldly. "That _she_ kissed _me._"

James started back towards him, ready to cause serious physical damage. Padfoot jumped between them, preventing him from pumeling Remus into a bloody pulp.

"What," Sirius grunted, struggling to hold back James. "happened... Moony?"

"Prongs." Remus said firmly meeting James' murderous gaze without flinching. "Lily. Does. Not. Like. Me."

James stopped struggling and Sirius let him go. He sank onto the floor, burying his face in his hands.

"I...don't know what came over me." He said finally.

"She only kissed me _on the cheek._ As a _friend._" Remus sank down beside him.

"Wow. You really _are_ crazy when it comes to Evans, Prongs." Sirius added, seating himself on the other side of James.

"It's _hopeless_!" James moaned out, feeling very much like flinging himself from the Astronomy Tower. "Maybe I should just give up."

Padfoot patted his back. "Most blokes would have by now, mate."

"It's just a crazy obsession, right? Not like there aren't other girls...more willing girls..." He continued, not even sounding convincing to himself.

"Just promise me this, Prongs." Remus said, rubbing his neck. "That you won't give up without asking her at _least_ one more time."

"Fine." James agreed, knowing that it was highly unlikely that he'd _ever_ truely give up on her. "One more time."

"Right." Padfoot scoffed. "The day that Prongs gives up on Evans is the day I kiss Snivellus."

"Hmm..." James grinned, pretending to think. "That might _almost_ be worth it."

* * *

_A/N: I know it's a touch unrealistic to have James shirtless, but well, I wanted him to be, so he is. Actually, I want him clothesless and smothered in chocolate, but that's a whole other issue..._


	10. Chapter 10

Lily Evans wouldn't win any beauty pagents. She wasn't breathtaking, gifted with unearthly beauty, or a goddess descended from the heavens. But she was _his_ goddess and he'd been worshipping at her alter since the moment she knocked him on his head during their 5th year. She'd bewitched him in a way that had nothing to do with magic--potions or spells--and captured his heart like Seeker would an errant Snitch.

So he pursued her, chased her with an obsessive single-mindedness that became more insistant with every refusal she uttered. Maybe it was her sarcastic humor and caustic wit--she was never afraid to issue a well-deserved dressing down should the occasion merit it. Perhaps it was the _tantalizing _way the edges of her mouth quirked into a smirk when she was mocking him. Or the saucy way she tossed her auburn locks over her shoulder when she was _really annoyed_. Or maybe, just maybe, it was her eyes. Wicked, wicked eyes that alternately danced with amusement, darkened with passion, or blazed with anger. She didn't need words, not really. Her expressive eyes _spoke_ to him, telling him all he needed to know.

Maybe it was all of these things--or none--that held his heart captive. But it didn't matter. She was Lily. _His_ Lily. Keeper of his hopes and dreams. The only girl he could ever love.

"One last time." He whispered.

It had to be. For the sake of his sanity, for the sake of his soul, it _had_ to be. Could he tell her, _really_ tell her something of the dreams of her he'd cherished for so long?

"I'll ask her this time. _Really_ ask her." He combed his hair, studied the result then ruffled it.

"If she says 'no'..."

But he couldn't really think of the possibility; it would end him, end him completely. So much of his soul was bound to her...

"There's _something_ between us. She must feel it. She _has _to feel it."

He adjusted his clothes and squared his shoulders before descending into their shared Common Room to find her...

Gone.

A sigh escaped him. All he felt was...relief? The moment, the defining moment, was put off.

Settling into a confident amble he strolled towards the Gryffindor Dormitory certain--for the moment at least--that the inevitable confrontation was avoided.

"Morning, mate." Padfoot grinned at him as he stepped through the portrait hole.

"You're certainly up early." James remarked in surprise. "I figured I'd have to forceably drag you lot from between the blankets."

"If you're looking for Moony and Wormtail, you'll still have to. I, on the other hand, had to see if I'd be kissing old Snivelly anytime soon, now didn't I mate? Vested interest and all that."

James laughed and ruffled his hair. "I suppose so."

"So, ready to cage our elusive bird?"

"Of _course._" James replied confidently.

"Good. 'Cause there she is."

Sirius gave him a rough shove towards the fire. How he had missed her--sitting in the corner chair, busily scribbling on scroll that was approaching two feet long--he couldn't fathom. A nervous thrill traveled down his spine as he walked towards her, ignoring the other students in the room completely. For him there was only her. Always _her_.

He stopped just in front of her, waiting, his heart pounding and his thoughts uncertain.

"Lily?" He managed tentatively, his voice sounding unnaturally loud to him.

She looked up, smouldering eyes on him, tossing her burning hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, Potter?"

* * *

"Lily?"

She looked up, tossing her hair over her shoulder in annoyance, and wondering who could _possibly_ have the nerve to interrupt her so close to completing her essay.

_Potter_. She should have guessed. She really should have. Then the corners of her lips curved into an unwitting smile as she remembered her new strategy for managing her Potter Problem. How would he react?

"Yes, Potter?" She kept her tone carefully neutral, wanting neither to discourage nor encourage him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, watching her, measuring her. Then he stopped, his typically arrogant posture slumping slightly, his hazel eyes deepening into darkness as he began to speak.

"Please."

His tone was shaky, uncertain, and so _unlike_ Potter that she dropped the scroll into her lap.

"Please, Lily. Go out with me."

She stared at him.

"Just...just _once_. You won't regret it."

Was he _begging _her? _Potter_. Begging. Her.

"Fine." she murmered, retrieving her fallen scroll. The room went deathly silent, as though all ears--and eyes--were focused on them.

" But wh--wait. What?"

"Don't make me repeat it, Potter."

"I'm afraid you'll have to." He said apologetically, his eyes never leaving her face. "Because I can't possibly have heard you right."

"Fine." She repeated, louder this time. "Ok."

His eyes were fixated on her, on her mouth. "Ok, you'll repeat it? Or ok, you'll..." He didn't seem to be able to finish.

She sighed slightly, telling herself resolutely not to smile.

She smiled.

"Ok. I'll go out with you."

She returned to her scroll. He kept standing in front of her, stunned into speechlessness.

The hall erupted into applause.

"About ruddy _time_, mate!" Black shouted, patting the motionless Potter on the back.

Lily looked up again. He was still just staring at her.

"Why Lily?" His voice was soft and filled with an emotion she couldn't identify. "Why...now? After all this time..."

She raised a brow. "Do you _really_ want to go down that road, Potter?"

Black grabbed Potter by the arm. "No. He doesn't." He began forceably dragging Potter away.

"He'll pick you up Saturday. At 7."

"Here." She replied, nodding in assent. "In the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Brilliant." was Black's response. "He'll be there."

Potter was still staring at her as Black pulled him up the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

She smiled and returned to her scroll, ignoring the excited chatter and the sounds of money being exchanged among parties who had placed wagers on the liklihood of her ever giving in.

* * *

Sirius dropped James' arm and jumped--rudely--onto Remus' bed.

"She said yes! She said yes!" He sing-songed.

Remus bolted up and shoved Padfoot to the floor.

"Who said what?" He asked groggily.

"Evans. Said yes. To James." Padfoot said from the floor, still laying in the heap of dirty robes into which he had fallen.

Moony looked at James.

"So she did then."

He didn't sound suprised.

"Yeah..." James wasn't sure how to feel about it. He _should_ feel elated, over-the-moon with giddiness. But he didn't. All he could feel was panic. Panic that it wouldn't be good enough-- that he wouldn't be good enough--to win her.

"You ok?" Remus was studying his face carefully. "I figured you'd be the one jumping on my bed."

"I'm fine." He replied. "Just...stunned I think."

Sirius clammered out of the dirty clothes. "Doesn't look like I'll be snogging Snivellous anytime soon! I bloody well _knew it!"_

Remus rubbed his temples. "I believe I can speak for all of us, including the still sleeping Wormtail, when I say the phrase 'snogging Snivellus' should _never, ever_ be used in conversation, _especially_ conversations occuring before breakfast."

"Seconded." James added quickly.

"So. What do you have in mind, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"At the moment? A rather disturbing mental image of my best-mate locking lips with a greasy git."

James and Sirius began to laugh at the repulsed, disgusted expression on Remus' face.

"I thought that we had decieded not to discuss that particular subject."

"No." Sirius sputtered. "We decieded that the phrase 'snogging Snivellus' shouldn't enter into conversation, not--"

"No references to any subject that is _remotely_ related to the phrase 'snogging Snivellus' then." Moony amended.

Sirius pouted. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Remus ignored him. "I _meant_ what do you have in mind for your date with Lily?"

James stared at him earnestly. "Moony. I've had _two years_ to plan this date. It'll be perfect."

"All the same...care to run it by us?" Moony cast a glance at Padfoot, who was making kissing motions with his mouth at Moony. "Or rather me?"

"Later. Right now, I just need it all to sink in."

Sirius grinned at him.

"Just don't expect us to hang out with her friends."

"Huh?"

"Lily's an alright bird, but don't expect us to associate with her loyal followers."

Remus sighed. "Padfoot. There is nothing wrong with Lily's friends. I _know_, I've studied with them."

"Pur-lease!" Padfoot scoffed. "The blonde might be _tolerable_, if she weren't dating that daft Lovegood nutter."

"Lovegood?" Remus looked as though he were afraid to ask.

"Yeah. You know the one. Hufflepuff. Goes on and on about Wrackspurts and Ministry conspiracies. He has some uses though. You should _see_ the colors McGonagall turns when she reads his essays. Classic."

James laughed and suprisingly so did Remus. Encourgaged, Padfoot went on.

"And the brunette! Her nose is always shoved in a book! Walking around wearing those _aweful_ B.C.G's. She's an ascetic nightmare." He grabbed a book and panced around.

"B.C.G's?" James puffed, struggling to breathe from laughing.

"Yeah. Birth Control Glasses." Sirius replied, miming pushing heavy glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"_Birth Control Glasses_?" James choked out.

"Where," Moony managed between laughs. "Do you come up with this stuff?"

* * *

"I came as soon as I heard!" Isa exclaimed.

Lily looked up from her essay. "As soon as you heard what?" she replied casually, fully aware what Isa was referring to.

"I hexed the first three that told me, but _everyone's_ saying it!"

"Saying what?" Lily's eyebrows raised and she tried not to laugh.

"That--" Isa's voice raised several octaves. "That your _dating Potter!"_

Lily shrugged. "I am."

"What?!!" Isa's eyes were as wide as saucers; magnified by her glasses she looked uncommonly like an owl.

"I told him yes." She shrugged again. "It's just one date."

"Just one date? Lily have you _lost your mind?_" She grabbed Lily's shoulders and shook them.

"Is it true?" Delia asked, rushing over to them.

Isa ignored her. "Lily. You _hate_ Potter."

"So it is true then." Delia didn't sound upset. She actually sounded rather smug.

"I don't hate Potter." Lily corrected her.

"Loathe, detest, abhor, whatever, pick an adjective. Lily you _do not like Potter!_"

Delia was all grins. "I think that she _does_. I've thought so for awhile now."

"I repeat, for the benefit of both of you, _it's just one date_."

"What have they _done_ to you?" Isa moaned out. "It's Amortentia isn't it? Potter slipped you something."

Lily laughed. "First of all, do you really think I'd drink anything a Marauder handed me? Second of all, do you really think I'd drink anything that had been left unattended in the prescence of a Marauder? Lastly, do you really think _I_ wouldn't notice that a drink I was about to consume had been laced with Amortentia?"

"Good points, all of them." Isa admitted. "I forgot I was speaking to 'old Sluggy's' little potions princess."

"So you really are going to date Potter then?" Delia asked.

"Yes. One date."

"You owe me a galleon, Isa." Delia grinned. Isa pulled the coin from her pocket, grumbling as she did so.


	11. Chapter 11

_Rain. And rain_. Thought James restlessly as he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Padfoot. _And more rain._ _Does the weather know how to do anything else?_ After three solid days of being stuck inside--stuck inside _without Quidditch_--bored didn't even begin to cover it. His usual pass times--following Lily, trying to get Lily's attention, asking Lily out--were no longer available to him. He was _finally_ going out with Lily Evans. Saturday. He could only hope that the rotten weather didn't ruin all of his carefully laid plans. Even hexing Snivellus wasn't an option--the greasy git seemed to _know_ the effect the weather was likely to have on James and Sirius--and was somehow managing to avoid them. Even _with_ the map. James was certain if he didn't find a diversion, and soon, he was never going to last till Saturday.

"Hey mate." Sirius flopped into a nearby chair, slinging his legs over the arm .

"Hey." James sighed.

"Ready for Saturday?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're ruddy insane, you know that?" James replied, grinning.

"Yep. So are you ready?"

"I've been ready for _years_." James replied dramatically. "But if I don't get a little sport, I'm never going to survive until then!"

Sirius swung around in his chair and leaned forward. "Then I have the answer to your prayers right here." He patted a scroll in his pocket. James leaned forward eagerly.

"I'm game."

"_Really_?" Padfoot replied skeptically. "Because I was under the impression that you were too busy worrying about Evans to be up for anything else."

James eyes narrowed. "I said I'm game."

Sirius grinned. "Good. 'Cause I've been planning this for _months_ and I can't do it alone." He drew out the scroll. "_Specialis Revelio!_" Words began to populate on the seemingly blank scroll. James' eyes widened as he read it.

"Padfoot." He said in awe. "It's _bloody brilliant!_ If we pull this off..."

"We'll be legends." Sirius finished, nodding.

"Are you planning on letting Moony or Wormtail in?"

"Nah. Wormtail would only wet himself and Moony...Moony would say that this crosses the line."

"Well, it's brilliant! When do we do it?"

"Tomorrow. Unless," Sirius' eyes narrowed. "You're afraid it'll upset Evans."

James shrugged. "If I don't do this, I'm bound to do something that'll upset her. It's what I do."

Sirius grinned. "Ok then, here's what we do first..."

* * *

Lily looked up from her potions calculations as James walked into their Common Room, whistling, a slight bounce in his step.

_He's up to something._

How she had come to know Potter well enough to be so certain, she didn't stop to analyze. It didn't matter how. The point was, she _knew_. The question was, _what?_

He stopped mid-way to his dorm, seeming to be torn between saying something to her and interrupting her, or continuing past and appearing to be ignoring her.

She decided to help him out. "Afternoon, Potter." She said. He jumped slightly, clearly not expecting her to give him the time of day.

"Hi Lily." He ran his hands through his hair. "Working on an assignment?"

She almost smiled. Since when was Potter so _nervous_ around her?

"Not really. No. Just a little something for my own amusement. The rain is driving me ruddy insane." She paused, arching an eyebrow. "But I'm _sure_ you know nothing about little extra-curricular..._projects_...to pass the time?"

He stared at her for a few moments then grinned, widening his eyes and feigning an expression of extreme innocence. "Me? Why Lily I'm shocked. Shocked that you would insinuate such a thing about the Head Boy!"

_Definitely up to something._

She threw a book at him, which he dodged easily.

"Now, now, Lily. Is that any way to treat such an old and valuable tome from our hallowed library? I'd have thought better of our Head Girl."

She stood, walking over toward him. "Why Potter," she purred, dropping her voice to a husky tone. "Once again you underestimate me." She bent over casually to retrieve the book, well aware that Potter's appreciative eyes were fixated on the expanse of skin on the back of her thigh made bare as her skirt slid up slightly. She thought she heard an intake of breath, but when she turned around he appeared as arrogant as ever.

"Trust me, Lily, there is _no_ way I could ever underestimate you."

She could have sighed with vexation. He was on to her. It was pointless to keep fishing for information, she simply wasn't going to get it out of him. She pivoted again, flinging her hair over her shoulder and returning to her chair.

"So I see."

He cast her a glance that was almost regretful.

"Well, I guess I should be...going." He backed up a few paces.

"Of course." was her curt reply.

He stopped. "Ah, Lily, don't be sore. I'd tell you if I could."

A slight smile curved her lips. "I'm sure you would."

* * *

James slid into a chair beside Sirius, ignoring the usual breakfast bustle going on around them. 

"So do you think it'll work?" He whispered.

Padfoot grinned.

"Oh yeah. They bought it. All we have to do now is wait."

As James grinned back, an owl coasted into the Great Hall, dropping an envelope next to Dumbledore's plate. The Headmaster picked up the envelope, turning it over in his hands and preparing to break the seal. Before he could do so, another owl drifted in, dropping a second envelope. Then another. And another. Before long the Hall was filled with owls, most of which were dropping envelopes on the professor's table, and the rest of whom were dropping off copies of the _Daily Prophet _to those students who had a subscription. An owl hovered before Sirius, dropping a copy of the _Prophet, _which Sirius caught. Casting a glance over to the Head Master, who was now nearly buried in envelopes, he grinned.

Sirius whistled casually as he unfolded the paper with a snap, and immediately began laughing.

All around the hall, students were reading _The Prophet_, some laughing, some gasping, and all passing the copies along to their mates who had no subscription.

James leaned over and choked on his pumpkin juice as he began to laugh. _The Prophet _had certainly gone out of their way. It really was a touching tribute:

**Transfiguration Legend, Hogwarts Professor, Dead**

**It is with heavy hearts that the staff of the Daily Prophet inform our circulation audience that Hogwarts Professor, Head of Gryffindor House, and renowned Master of Transfiguration, the esteemed Professor Minerva McGonagall, passed late yesterday afternoon from complications steaming from _rusticanus_.**

**According to our sources, _rusticanus_ is a disease characterized by redness and burning of the eyes and the inside of the mouth, both the throat and tongue, causing an immediate expelling of an unusually foul breath. Following these comes bilious vomiting and, in most cases, an empty heaving ensues that produces a strong spasm. The flesh, although neither especially hot nor pale, is reddish, livid, and budding out in small blisters and ulcers.**

**While extremely rare, _rusticanus _is most often fatal. Sources inside Hogwarts report that, in the case of the Professor, the disease progressed too rapidly for St.Mungo's to be notified.**

**Reactions among the Hogwarts student body range from sorrow to devastation, as the young wizards struggle to come to terms with the loss of a woman who played such an active role in their daily lives. Seventh Year student and member of the Gryffindor House, Sirius Black, had this to say: "Professor McGonagall was a staple of Hogwart's life. It's hard to imagine continuing on without her." To Head Boy James Potter, Professor McGonagall was more than an instructor and House Head, she was a friend and mentor: "Minerva McGonagall taught me more than just Transfiguration, she taught me about life. It's a loss I don't think Hogwarts or the Wizarding community will ever truly recover from."**

**Hogwarts Head Master, Albus Dumbledore could not be reached for comment at this time.**

Next to the article, the _Prophet_ had printed a picture of McGonagall at her sternest, glaring down her glasses, her face set in a stony expression, her hands folded across her chest.

"Remind me again where we found 'rusticanus' ?" Sirius asked, still laughing.

"We...made...it...up." James managed to say through his laughter.

At the professor's table, Dumbledore had opened and apparently read several of the piles of letters, while McGonagall was looking at a copy of the _Prophet_ someone had passed her. McGonagall stood up abruptly, crushing the unfortunate copy in her hand, and James decided that Padfoot was right--McGonagall _did_ turn some interesting colors when she was mad.

"Potter! Black! My office. Now!"

James and Sirius rose from the table together, sauntering casually across the Great Hall towards McGonagall's office, still struggling to control their laughter.

"_Never_, _ever_, in all of my years as Hogwarts Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, did I _ever_ expect to have to call the _Head Boy_ into my office!" She glared down her spectacles at James. "From Mr. Black, I would have expected such a thing--"

"Hey!" Sirius protested. McGonagall pointed her wand at him. "_Langlock!"_

Sirius' mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Putting away her wand, she continued.

"But you, James Potter, were entrusted with a position of high responsibility and respect in this school--a position that many felt you did little to earn. Do you know why you were chosen as Head Boy, Mr.Potter, when there were many young men--prefects--who were just as qualified and didn't have your long history of detention?"

James shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"You were chosen because, aside from having extremely high marks, your fellow students respect you. They listen to you and look up to you. And yet you have betrayed that sacred trust!" McGonagall began to pace behind her desk. "I _should _strip you of your title. I _should _give you detention every day for the rest of the year. I _should_ ban you from Quidditch for the rest of your existence." She stopped and glared at him. "I _should_, but I won't."

James looked up at her, eyes wide with amazement.

"I've grown _quite_ accustomed to having the Quidditch Cup grace my shelves and I have no intention of handing it over to Horace." The edges of her mouth curved into a barely discernible smile. "Instead, since both of you appear to have _far_ too much time on your hands, I'm enrolling both of you, effective immediately, into my Transfiguration class."

Waving her wand, she banished the curse on Sirius.

"But Professor McGonagall!" Sirius moaned. "We'll be hopelessly behind! It'll take _ages_ to get caught up!"

This time McGonagall did smile. "Precisely."

* * *

Lily watched as Potter and Black left the Great Hall, followed closely by the furious McGongall, trying her hardest not to laugh. She was Head Girl. She _couldn't_ laugh. It wasn't respectful or dignified. But she _wanted_ to. Where in Merlin's name _had_ they come up with such a thing? And how? Faking an mediwitch certified obituary must have taken an incredible level of skill-- skill Lily could admire. And it wasn't as though anyone was _hurt_ by it, not really. Which brought her back to...wanting to laugh. Taking active control of her features, she schooled her expression into a careful mask of indifference. 

"Tragic isn't it?" Isa said, a grin crossing her face, her voice smug.

"Yes." Grumbled Delia, rummaging through the pockets of her robes. Fishing out a galleon she placed it in Isa's open palm.

"What--?" Lily asked, looking from one to the other.

"I bet Delia a galleon that Potter would do something to screw it up before mid-week." Isa grinned triumphantly.

"Stupid, ruddy Potter." was Delia's response. She turned to Lily. "So I guess this means it's off, huh?"

Lily met Delia's blue eyes in amazement.

"What's off?"

"Your _date_. With Potter. Surely you won't still be going out with him after _that_." Delia pointed to the discarded copy of the _Prophet_ laying on the table next to Lily's plate.

Lily shrugged. "Don't see why not..."

Isa and Delia both turned to her as one. "You can't be serious!"

Lily shot them a look, her eyes suddenly narrowed and dangerous. "I can and _am_."

"Amortentia. Has to be!" Isa muttered.

Delia nodded. "Either that or the _Imperius_ curse."


	12. Chapter 12

"It's _impossible!_" Lily groaned, tossing the final article of clothing left in Isa's wardrobe onto the bed. Flopping down onto the nearest pile of clothes--Isa's and Delia's--that she'd pitched unceremoniously from their former hanging positions, and threw her hands up in despair.

Delia shoved a pile of Isa's garments off of her bed and onto the floor, and plopped down in the empty space. Dropping her copy of _Witches Weekly _into her lap, she began filing her nails casually.

"I'm not sure why you're so concerned, Lily." She examined a nail. "You could wear a burlap sack and Potter wouldn't notice." She grinned and looked over to Isa, who was sitting on the floor near the window, who was pretending to read the Charms text in front of her. Isa tossed the book aside and rushed towards Delia.

"Oh, Lily!" she intoned, throwing herself at Delia's feet. "Is that burlap you're wearing? It's exquisite!"

"Really, Potter. Of _course_ it's burlap you ruddy idiot! What else would it be?" Delia replied, folding her arms and doing her best to mimic Lily's icy tones.

"_Dearest_ Lily!" 'Potter' continued. "I'd adore you in anything!" Isa paused. "Or _nothing_!" She added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Delia began to giggle and so did Isa, the two of them dissolving into laughter.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You two are _not helping!_"

Isa jumped up and brushed off her knees. "I thought that this was a fake date...?"

"Shh!" Lily hissed, looking out into the hallway to be certain no one overheard them. Satisfied that the corridor was empty, she closed the door. "_Muffliato!_ Yes, it is. But it has to look real. _Potter_ has to believe it's real. Otherwise, I'll never be rid of him."

Isa pushed her glasses up and cast her a skeptical look. "Remind me again how _encouraging _Potter is supposed to get rid of him?"

Lily folded her arms, her eyes narrowing. "Isa, do you know what the definition of insanity is?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say...Potter?" Isa replied cheekily.

Lily ignored her. "Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

"So...?" Delia prompted.

"So Potter _continuously_ asks me out. I _continuously_ say 'no' and expect that he'll stop."

"So you...give in?" Isa's bewilderment was plainly written on her face.

"No." Lily corrected, a smile curving her lips. "I let him win, and win publicly." Lily was well-aware that she was parroting Remus, but it sounded reasonable when _he_ said it.

Apparently Isa thought so too. "That," she replied skeptically. "Sounds like something Lupin would say." Her eyes widened at the surprise that flickered across Lily's face. "Lupin _did_ say it! Merlin, Lily!" Isa threw her hands up. "Well _that_ explains _a lot!_"

"What?" Lily replied crossly.

"_Lupin!_ Can't you see he _manipulated_ you?" Isa's tone was both annoyed and condescending.

"Wait just a minute! Even if Lupin did say it, it doesn't make it any less true." She glared at Isa, fingering her wand and wanting, for the first time ever, to hex her friend. "I'm not an idiot, Isa. And _Remus_ is a decent sort of bloke. Besides, he's _right_. Potter doesn't like me. Not really. He just wants to win."

"So you just let him win and he'll go away? Poof! Like _magic?_" Isa rolled her eyes. "I can't believe how _thick_ you are Lily!" She walked towards the door. "And I'll be damned if I'll stand by and watch Lupin play you for a fool! Later, Delia." Isa slammed the door behind her.

"Well..." Delia said hesitantly. "I...uh..."

Lily's expression softened instantly. "Sorry to put you in the middle of this, Delia."

Delia jumped up. "Don't worry about it." She replied in a--clearly fake--cheerful tone. She smiled at Lily. "As it happens, I've been holding out on you." She rummaged through the trunk at the foot of her bed.

Lily stared at her in surprise as her friend drew out a small bundle of tissue paper and handed it to her.

"Here. But I'm warning you, it hardly even qualifies as a dress..." Delia flushed slightly. "I'm almost embarrassed to even own it, much less wear it, but if you want something smashing..."

Lily carefully undid the bindings and drew a tiny piece of white material from the paper. She held it up, a smile working it's way across her face.

"Are you sure there's enough material here to actually cover anything?" She grinned at her friend.

Delia grinned back. "It covers all the important bits. Barely."

Turning her back to Delia, she slid out of her skirt and blazer and pulled the "dress" over her head. Tugging the slinky material into place she turned around.

"Hmm." Delia said, tapping her chin. "More material there than I thought."

"You mean you didn't even try this thing on?"

"Nope." was Delia's amused reply. "My mum bought it for me. I didn't have the nerve."

"Your _mum_ bought this for you."

"Yeah..." Delia was clearly extremely embarrassed, but she brightened. "But it's perfect on you Lily. With your petite--"

"Chest." Lily interrupted, pulling at the material where it clung to her breasts.

"Frame." continued Delia. "It actually looks quite classy. Or at least not quite as trashy."

Lily turned this way and that before the mirror. True, if she were as tall as Delia, the dress would be scandalously short. On her rather short frame, however, the dress ended mid-thigh--a reasonable length. She tugged at the skirt.

"You don't think the slit in the side is too high?"

"No." Delia replied earnestly. "Not if you're _trying_ to give Potter heart failure."

Lily smiled slightly. "It _is_ rather..."

"Yes." Delia nodded.

"Clingy." Lily finished.

"And white." Delia added.

Lily adjusted the spaghetti straps. "The back is..."

"Bare." Delia supplied.

"What if I get cold?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Trust me, Lily." Delia replied, her face deadpan. "You wear that and Potter'll keep you warm."

They looked at each other for several moments before breaking into laughter.

"Alright!" Lily finally said, her laughter under control. "I'm wearing it." She tugged at her hair. "Now help me Charm my hair into place!"

Delia rolled her eyes. "Since when do you ever do anything to your hair other than brush it?" she teased.

"Are you going to help or not?" Lily replied, frantically aware that she was running short on time. Pulling out her makeup bag she began rummaging through it as Delia set to work on her hair.

"What," Delia asked, waving her wand over Lily's head. "Is that?"

Lily held up the small vial of gray liquid for her friend to see. "A potion of my own creation."

"You make cosmetics?" Delia sounded intrigued. Surveying Lily's hair she clucked her tongue and waved her wand again.

"Yeah, just a few things." She dipped a small brush into the smoky liquid and drew an outline around her eyes. She pulled out another vial--this one the color of crushed cherries--and spread a generous measure of the contents on her lips with a sponge.

"Done." Delia pronounced, stepping back to survey her work.

Lily looked in the glass and scarcely recognized herself. Delia had charmed Lily's thick, unapologetically red hair into loose waves, tousled with the appearance of being purposefully so. The dark, smoky liner made her eyes seem--greener--and more prominent, while the red gloss gave her lips a fuller, more plump appearance.

"What do you think?" She asked Delia hesitantly.

"I think," Delia smiled. "That Potter is going to die."

Lily grinned back then noticed the time.

"Merlin! I'm late!"

Pulling on her heels Lily rushed from the room. She paused at the head of the stairs just long enough to collect herself before descending carefully. Potter stood waiting--with Black, Remus, and Pettigrew--at the foot of the stairs, a golden flower clutched in one hand. As if on cue, all four looked up at her. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach and suddenly she wished fervrently that she had chosen less conspicuous attire. Potter's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The flower fell to the floor.

"Down boy." She heard Remus whisper to Potter.

Suddenly, Black let out a loud--inappropriate--wolf-whistle, drawing the eyes of everyone assembled in the Common Room her direction. _Did everyone in the entire dorm show up to see me head out with Potter?_ It certainly appeared that way. The whistle snapped Potter out of his trance. Retrieving the flower, he handed it to her.

"You...uh...mmm..." Potter said articulately.

"Very smooth, mate." Black grinned.

Lily accepted the flower. The moment she touched it, it bloomed to life, the petals uncurling and spreading outward.

"It's...lovely..." She managed, surprised and enchanted.

"Wait." Potter said, finally able to control his tongue. "There's more." He reached out and tugged the single leaf sticking out on the stem. Immediately, music began to play.

"Amazing..." She looked up at him. "Did you do this yourself?"

He flushed slightly. "Yeah." Then he winked. "But don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation."

Lily rolled her eyes slightly. Just when he was being _charming_ he had to go and say something like that. She handed the flower to Delia, who now stood on the stairs just behind her.

"Would you mind...?"

"Not at all." Delia said, taking it from her.

Lily brushed past Potter.

"Are we going or what?" She asked him, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

His eyes widened and he exchanged a glance with Black, who shrugged.

"Yeah." He replied hesitantly, following her across the Common Room towards the portrait hole.

"Good luck, mate!" Black yelled after them.

* * *

They walked down the marble stairs in silence, save for the clicking of Lily's heels, which seemed to echo unnaturally loud in the empty castle.

_Come on Potter_, Lily thought in annoyance. _Say something._

His eyes were on her frequently--she could feel him sneaking glances when he thought that she wasn't looking,his hand often brushing hers lightly as they walked. She soon realized that he was touching her hand on purpose; it happened far too frequently to be accidental. He wanted to hold her hand, but he was uncertain of her reaction.

They reached the wobbly stair and Lily stopped, eying it with trepidation. Potter, noticing her reluctance, jumped over it easily and held his hand out to her, a coaxing smile on his face. She thought--briefly--about refusing his chivalry, before placing her smooth hand in his calloused one.

" 'And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss...' " Lily murmured, quoting to herself and wondering why that particular line should come to mind. A shivery feeling, as if all her nerve endings were painfully aware of the contact between them, danced down her spine. Pushing it aside, she let him assist her over the stair.

"Sorry." Potter said, suddenly speaking. "Didn't catch that?"

Lily shook her head. "It was...nothing."

His hand shifted, twining with hers as they continued downward, and Lily realized that he had no intention of relinquishing it. _Smooth Potter_. She thought, her lips turning upward into a faint smile. _Really smooth._ She cast a glance over at him, wondering what he was thinking. His handsome features bore an expression of intense concentration, as though he were facing some internal battle.

" 'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;' " He quoted suddenly, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Lily stopped and stared at him in shock.

"How...?" She wondered aloud.

He turned to her, favoring her with a genuine smile--a smile completely free from his usual bravado. "I _do_ read _sometimes_, Lily."

Lily smiled back. "Yes, Potter, I was aware you could read. This, however, was assigned reading. I wasn't aware that you ever took Muggle Studies seriously enough to actually complete the coursework."

"I didn't." He said frankly then hesitated. "But...I do take _you_ seriously."

A blush kissed her cheeks and she turned to cover it, wondering what he meant.

"This way." He said, pulling her out a side door.

The air outside was slightly cool, but not cool enough to make Lily shiver, even in her current state of relative undress.

"Here." Potter gestured towards a hovering broom. She eyed it hesitantly. It wasn't as though she were afraid of flying--she quite enjoyed it--but climbing on a broom in a skimpy dress was another thing all together.

He fixed his hazel eyes on her pleadingly. "Trust me."

She hesitated a moment before nodding.

He straddled the broom, pulling her along with him. She allowed him to guide her onto the broom, her skirt riding deliciously high on her thighs. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gripped the broom in front of her as they rose slowly into the air.

"Where are we going?" She asked, painfully aware of his arms around her.

"Shh." He murmured into her ear, his lips brushing her skin and illiciting another round of pleasant tingles. "You'll ruin the surprise."

The broom ascended slowly, floating smoothly upward as if Potter were in no hurry to reach their destination--whatever it might be. _And why would he be? _She thought ruefully. _When he's getting such a nice view._ She pulled at her skirt, which, due to the slit cut into the left side, was riding nearly up to her knickers. Her efforts were in vain; her frantic tugging only succeeded in throwing her weight off balance. She slipped sideways slightly, fearing momentarily that she might fall, but a strong arm encircled her waist, firmly holding her in position.

"Careful." He said softly, continuing to hold her long after the immediate need had passed. "Can't have you falling. It'd ruin our date."

"I'm quite alright now, Potter." She said rather sharply, her heart beating wildly at the casual intimacy with which he held her. "And it's hardly gentlemanly to take advantage."

"Lily. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you fall?" He answered smoothly, removing his arm from around her waist with extreme reluctance. Then he grinned. "And leave the skirt, the view is fantastic."

Lily went hot and cold at the same time, awash with completely conflicting emotions, and unable to determine which was the most powerful--embarrassment or desire. Before she could decide, however, Potter halted the broom.

Gently, they touched down on a blanket--hovering and suspended high in the air above the lake--their destination. Not waiting for Potter to assist her--if she waited he'd certainly get an eyeful--Lily slid off the broom and onto the downy fabric, immediately pulling down her bunched skirt.

"Damn." she heard him whisper under his breath. She ignored both him and the heat rising to her cheeks as she surveyed the blanket. A picnic dinner, lit by floating candles, lay spread out before her. _Merlin!_ She thought, both annoyed and delighted. _He's a walking cliche._

She sank down at one of the set places and was quickly joined by Potter, who began serving items out of a picnic basket with a casual wave of his wand.

"So..." Potter said, keeping his eyes focused on the rapidly filling plates before them. "I know what you _don't_ like Lily...but I can't say we've ever had a conversation that informed me what you _do_ like."

She smiled slightly. "That, Potter, is primarily due to the fact that you are so _talented_ at finding things I don't like and engaging in those activities."

"So...you don't like me. Got it." His voice sounded nonchalant, but Lily was left with the feeling that he cared more about her response than he was letting on. Champagne flutes hovering above them began slowly filling with a blue, fizzy liquid being poured from a bottle.

She twirled a bit of her hair around her finger nervously.

"I don't dislike you, James..." She said finally. His head whipped around and he stared at her, his hazel eyes wide with amazement.

"Did you just call me--" He started to say, but without his direction, the bottle began to pour wildly, sending a shower of liquid flying straight towards Lily. His reaction was instantaneous, waving his wand he yelled: "_Papilionus!" _

Lily flinched, expecting to be showered. Instead, the liquid transfigured into a cloud of tiny blue butterflies caressing her cheeks with their tiny wings as they collided with her and flew on.

"Sorry." He muttered, staring down at his hands and looking embarrassed.

"Brilliant." was her reply. Missing the enchanted expression on her face, James took her remark for sarcasm and he flushed.

"I...guess...we should eat?" He stammered, still not meeting her eyes.

Lily smiled. "Men! Always thinking with their stomachs."

James made no reply, apparently waiting on her to make the first move. Draping a cloth carefully across her lap, Lily helped herself to one of the small sandwiches on her plate.

"Mmm." she said, taking a dainty bite. She looked up to find him watching her--not eating--but _watching_ her.

"Sorry." He said again, looking down at his hands. "I can't seem to help myself."

She reached out and touched his arm. "James, I--" But whatever she was intending to say was cut off short, for the blanket beneath her wavered slightly then dropped out from underneath her. Lily flailed about in panic as she fell towards the dark and freezing water below.

And suddenly she was floating, balanced sidesaddle in a precarious perch on a broom, her arms around James' neck, his arm once again circling her waist. Her mocking words regarding James' skill on a broom, said to Remus in an off-hand, dismissive manner just a week before took on a whole new meaning. By rights, she should be up to her neck in freezing, murky water, instead, he'd caught her and she was safe, in his arms.

"Oops." He said absently. Lily lifted her head from its resting place against his chest and their eyes locked. She could feel his pulse quicken, could feel it racing underneath her hands as her fingertips curled slightly against the bare flesh of his neck. His hazel eyes deepened into darkness as they traveled downward, locking, inevitably on her lips, which were mere inches from his. Tightening his grip on her waist he pulled her closer, pressing her against him firmly. Bending his head slightly, he began closing the short distance between their lips.

Transfixed on his descending mouth, Lily said the first thing her foggy mind could coherently articulate.

"Don't." The single word wrenched from her throat as a strangled whisper.

"Ok..." He murmured huskily, his mouth still moving towards hers.

He wasn't listening to her, not really. Lily was afraid, afraid that he was going to kiss her and terrified that he wasn't. Her heart was thumping, pounding so loudly in her ears that she was certain he must be able to hear. But he stopped, his mouth having closed ninety percent of the distance between them, and he held that tantalizing, agonizingly close position, as if waiting on her to make the next move. Lily froze, unable to decide and wishing he would do...something. Releasing his grip on the broom, James brushed a stray lock of hair back from her cheek.

"We should...go back." He murmured, his eyes still on her mouth. She nodded weakly, not trusting herself to make a response. He straightened his head and returned his hand to the broomstick.

Carefully, he steered the broom towards the shore. Lily felt...disappointment...as her feet brushed the waiting earth and she slid out of the warmth of his arms. He joined her, leaving the broom where it lay. Lily shivered as gooseflesh raised the hair on her arms, gooseflesh that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with _him_.

"Are you cold?"

The obvious concern lacing his voice sent another tremor through her body. Mistaking her response, James shrugged out of his blazer and draped it carefully over her shoulders. They walked towards the castle in silence, James casting frequent glances her direction.

They reached their Common Room without further incident, greeted by a warm fire blazing in the hearth. Lily walked over to it, clutching James' blazer around her arms, keeping the pretense of chill and breathing in his intoxicating scent which wafted subtly from the fabric.

"I'm...sorry tonight was such a ruddy disaster." He said from just behind her. "I...don't suppose you'll allow me to do this again..."

Lily turned away from the dancing flames to find him staring at her morosely.

"I wouldn't say that..." She replied softly, dropping her gaze to the floor. Acting on an impulse she didn't stop to analyze, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight James." She whispered into his ear before fleeing to the safety of her room, leaving him to stare after her, still touching his cheek where she'd kissed it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bullocks, bullocks, _bullocks_!" Lily swore loudly and fervently.

Two years. Two years and she can't take a single step without James Potter dogging it, and now that she actually _wanted_ to find him he was nowhere to be seen! How _typical_! Clutching her armload of books to her chest she walked quickly down the hallway. Strictly speaking, she didn't _have _to find James, she _could_ patrol on her own. But he'd been avoiding her for the last week, and much to her chagrin, she found she actually missed him. Well, he wasn't really _avoiding _her per se, but he wasn't paying her the level of attention she'd come to expect from him. True, it was what she'd wanted--to be rid of his constant bids for her affections, but she'd become so accustomed to his unwanted presence and--flattering--attentions that she was ruing the lack. Not that she'd _ever_ admit it.

She followed a bend in the hallway and nearly ran into a petite Asian girl who was heading the opposite direction.

"Sorry!" The girl said brightly, brushing back a lock of her waist-length dark hair.

"My fault entirely. I was looking for someone instead of watching where I was going." was Lily's polite reply.

The girl smiled and stepped aside, allowing Lily to pass. Noriko Daido, a Ravenclaw, was a nice sort of girl, but not someone that Lily had ever engaged in conversation. Noriko did, however, frequently associate with Sirius Black...

"Oh, Noriko..." Lily called after her in sudden inspiration.

"Yeah?" Noriko replied curiously, no doubt wondering why Lily wanted to speak with her.

"Have you seen James?" Lily asked her. Noriko's eyebrows raised and Lily realized, belatedly, that she'd forgotten to call James by his surname. "I mean Potter." She said quickly, trying to recover. "Have you seen Potter?"

A knowing smile curved the other girl's lips. "Yeah. I did. Awhile ago. He was heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room with a group of adoring fans."

"Adoring fans?" Lily asked, ignoring the pang that went through her.

"You'll see." Noriko said, continuing on down the hallway.

Lily stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room and stopped dead. James sat in the midst of a large group of girls, regaling them, no doubt, with a tale of one of his many exploits. His handsome features were quite animated and he was gesturing wildly, much to the amusement of the girls, who ooh'd and ah'd, clinging to his every word. He was clearly enjoying himself. Lily gripped her books so tightly that her knuckles turned white, aware that she was glaring at the scene before her and unable to stop herself. James looked up, running a hand through his hair, and met her eyes. He grinned and stood up.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said, wading through the crowd of girls, his eyes remaining fixed on Lily. The girls groaned in protest, but James didn't look back.

"Hey, Lily." he said, taking in her rigid posture, white knuckles, and icy glare.

"Don't let me interrupt you!" She said hotly, her cheeks flushing in anger.

He studied her face carefully, a puzzled expression on his own. "What's wrong with you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I am _not jealous!_" She protested loudly, glaring at him.

"No one said you were--wait, you _are _jealous!" His eyes widened and he shook his head as if to clear it. "Wow." Then he grinned that confident, shag-me grin of his. "You don't have to be, you know. All you have to do is say 'James, I had a wonderful time on our date and I'd love to do it again.' "

Lily went pale then red. "I'll do _no _such thing! I-you-you-" But she couldn't finish, not when he was _looking_ at her like _that_.

"You said that already." He ran his hands through his hair. "There's no shame in admitting you want me, Lily." He winked at her. "I want you."

"You-you're _impossible_ James Potter!" She stomped her foot then pivoted, storming out of the hall in a huff.

She made it no further than the portrait hole when he fell into step beside her.

"And just _what _do you think you're doing?" She hissed, hands on her hips.

He was still grinning at her--damn him--grinning in a knowing way.

"Patrol..." He reminded her. "I assume that's why you were looking for me?"

"Well...yes. But-wait you _knew_ I was looking for you?"

Suddenly he looked very much as if he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Someone..._might_ have mentioned it to me, yeah..." He was studying the floor now.

If looks could kill, James Potter would now be dead. "You _knew_ I was looking for you, and you _still_ collected a gaggle of-of _slags_?"

"A gaggle of slags?" He was looking at her again, a very amused expression on his face. "Lily, some of those girls are _first years_."

Lily flushed. "It doesn't change the fact that you were stroking your ego instead of meeting me for our assigned patrol. What in the world gave you the idea that that sort of behavior was appropriate?"

"Someone...uh...might have told me that you...wanted my attentions regarding you to end."

Lily watched the expression on his face through narrowed eyes. "Who..._Remus_!"

She dropped her books to the floor and took off towards the library.

"Lily? Lily, what about patrol?" James called after her, somewhat frantically. "Lily, you left your _books_!"

Lily perused the stacks, looking for the first time in her life, not for a book but for a person. A certain sneaky sort of person who was entirely too clever for his own good. She found him seated at a table, an assortment of books spread out before him. He hadn't looked up from the book he was reading, but he knew she was there all the same.

"Evening, Lily." He said casually, not looking up from his book.

"Evening, Remus." She said, matching his too casual tone.

He raised his eyes to her face, studying her with a measuring expression. "What can I do for you?"

"You know perfectly well." She replied coldly, frost clinging to her every word.

A smile tugged at the edges of his lips. "Miss him did we?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Remus, and it won't work." She folded her arms.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Lily. Perhaps you could enlighten me?" He was grinning now.

"This game your playing. It won't work." She stamped her foot impatiently, wanting to slap the smile right off of his face.

"You know, Lily..." Remus said slowly. "I'm sure if you just tell him how you feel..."

"You, " Lily choked out around the lump in her throat. "could not be more _misinformed_ regarding the situation. The only emotion I'm feeling at the moment is extreme annoyance!"

He raised an eyebrow cheekily. "Oh? And I'm sure you fly off the handle at every male you catch flirting with a group of girls."

"Of course not. James just--how could you possibly know that?" She stared at him, all of her anger evaporating.

He smiled again. "I didn't. You just told me."

Lily's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "You're _horrible_!" She yelped, turning around and fleeing the library, but not without hearing Remus chuckle.

Lily made her way back to the Gryffindor Dorm as quickly as she could and still avoid James. Let him patrol on his own. He _deserved_ it.

She scanned the Common Room. James' fan club had dispersed, but she still couldn't find what she was looking for. Bounding up the stairs to the girl's dorm, she found Isa laying on her bed, nose buried in her Charms text. Lily flopped down next to Isa, who, seeing as how they were still not on speaking terms, ignored her.

Lily sighed. "You were right."

Isa continued to read. "I'm listening..."

"Remus is the puppet master pulling James' strings."

Isa looked up. "James? Don't you mean Potter?"

Lily flushed. "Yeah. Potter."

Isa smiled slightly. "Glad to see you're finally coming to your senses. So, I suppose he's still trying to manipulate you?"

Lily cocked her head. "You could say that, yes."

"_And_, I take it from your casual use of Potter's Christian name that you might not be opposed to..."

"Yes."

Isa grinned. "So how about a little revenge?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

"She's trying to _kill me_!" James moaned, flopping down on Sirius' bed.

Sirius grinned. "But what a way to go."

James cast him a dark look. "You're supposed to be my mate! Do you _have_ to be enjoying this so much?"

Padfoot grinned even broader. "Trust me, mate, when I say that the whole school is enjoying this!"

James rolled over on his back. "Fuck it. I'm asking her out."

Remus looked up from his Potions essay. "Just hang in there. I promise you, it'll work. It's _already_ working; this whole situation is proof of it."

James moaned again. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Moony! It _has_ to be against some rule to wear skirts that short."

Sirius leaned back onto a mound of pillows casually. "If it is, the first thing _I'm_ doing is sneaking into McGonagall's office and permanently erasing said rule."

James face darkened. "That's enough, Padfoot. It's the love of my life you're talking about ogling here. I've cut you slack because you're my mate, but keep it up and I _will _hex you."

Sirius grinned again, raising his eyebrows. "Then you'll have to hex more than me, mate. There's not a bloke in this school that's not ogling the 'love of your life.' "

James jumped up. "Don't think I won't." He said grimly.

Remus rolled his eyes and tossed aside his scroll.

"Alright, Padfoot, that's enough. Don't bait him, he's irrational enough when it comes to Lily." Remus rubbed his neck at the memory of his own encounter with James' lack of control.

Sirius laughed. "Can't help it, Moony, it's too much fun."

"Well, _try_ because it's imperative that Prongs sticks to the plan." Remus stared them both down.

"Are you _sure_ this is going to work?" James whined, staring at Remus with wide, earnest eyes. "Because I don't think I can do this very much longer. I'm walking around with a permanent har-"

"Whoa. Stop right there. Waaay too much information." Wormtail put in, finally looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts text.

Padfoot winked. "You are not the only one, mate. When she bends over in those things and you catch a peek at her--" But he never finished, because James tackled him, knocking both of them off the bed and onto the floor.

"For _Merlin's sake!_" Remus hissed. "I _told_ you not to bait him, Padfoot! _Stupefy!_"

James, frozen in the act of punching Sirius, struggled violently against the hex in spite of the fact he knew it would do him more harm than good, all the while cursing uselessly. Padfoot pushed James' unresponsive form off and wiped his bloodied, swollen lip with the back of his hand.

"I was only _joking."_ Sirius said to James, his eyes having lost his trademark mischievous glint.

"Well, _don't_." Moony said, his voice laced with annoyance. "Or next time I'll let him pummel you into the floor. You are _not_ helping matters. I need both of you on board here for this plan to work. And if Prongs goes around hexing every bloke who looks sideways at Lily, well it kind of defeats the purpose of his pretended indifference, now _doesn't it?"_

Sirius grinned again. "Well she shouldn't have such a perfect arse!"

James lurched violently, almost breaking the hex. Remus sighed.

"That's _it! Langlock!"_

Padfoot opened and closed his mouth uselessly several times before sinking onto his bed.

"I do hope that both of you realize that I'm leaving you that way until you decide to behave."

Wormtail grinned. "I take it you plan on leaving them that way forever, then?"

Remus sighed. "If that's what it takes."


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy Christmas, Lily!"

Lily looked up in the general direction of the voices, which proved to belong to a couple of Hufflepuff prefects. They waved at her.

Lily plastered on her best seasonal smile. "Happy Christmas!"

She didn't mean it and it wasn't true--hadn't been true since her Mum died at Christmas during her third year--but why should everyone else suffer just because Lily was miserable? She waved back to the pair and continued on down the hallway. Christmas always reminded her how utterly alone she was--there was literally not a single soul who cared for her. Of _course_ she had friends--Delia and Isa--but it just wasn't the same as having _family. _With her Mum and Dad both gone, and Petunia making it her life's work to show Lily how much she detested her, Christmas was solitary and depressing.

She sighed as she passed underneath a cluster of mistletoe, remembering another reason for depression. In the past, the clusters of mistletoe had been objects to avoid at all cost, least Potter attempt to catch her underneath one unawares. Now, she passed beneath them with immunity--for James had scarcely acknowledged her existence for months. To be sure, Lily herself wasn't certain why it bothered her. After all, she _should _be feeling vindicated. She'd been proven right. James didn't really fancy _her_--merely the chase. It wasn't as though she _wanted_ him to chase her, to fancy her--not at all! But the flattering attentions he used to pay her proved that, at least someone, somewhere, wanted and desired her.

"Cheer up, Lily!" Said Isa, falling into step beside her. Lily stopped and looked at her friend.

"I'm not depressed!" She protested. "What makes you think that I am?"

Isa looked back, raising a brow. "Please. You always look glum this time of year when you think no one's watching."

Lily sighed.

Isa adjusted her glasses. "What's wrong Lily? Is it Potter?"

"Hardly!" Lily scoffed. "What makes you think I'd care about that?"

Isa shook her head. "Lily..."

"Ok. Fine." Lily waved her hand, conceding the point.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he's as indifferent to you as he appears to be."

"Oh?" Lily replied trying not to sound _too_ interested. Then logic took over. "But Isa, he hasn't even sought me out for a _conversation_ in months, let alone a date!"

"Mmm-hmm. I thought we'd decided that Lupin was trying to manipulate you into admitting that you fancied Potter." Isa paused. "Which, of course, you don't." Isa's tone was laced with meaning.

Lily shook her head. "True, but _three months_ Isa? We were wrong. We _must_ have been."

Isa tapped her chin. "I hate to admit it, but you may be right, Lily. I would have thought for sure the skirts would have done it. Still, I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not watching."

"He looks at me?"

"Stares more like." Isa grinned. "Kind of creepy. Like if he stared any harder, his eyes would fall out of his head."

"Hey girls." Delia called, bounding up to them.

"Hey." Both Isa and Lily said together.

"Lily." Delia said in an excited, breathless voice. "What are you doing for the Holiday?"

Lily shrugged. "Spending it with Petunia, I suppose. Why?"

"Well...I just got an owl from Mum, and she said you're more than welcome to spend it with us!" Delia turned to Lily with a pleading expression. "Please? It'll be grand fun, you'll see!"

Lily hesitated then shook her head regretfully. "I'd love to Delia, but I can't. Petunia is the only family I have. I can't bail on her. It just isn't right."

"But Lily, you didn't let me finish! Mum's gotten an invite to the Potter's annual Christmas Party. Everyone will be there! You _have_ to come!" Delia batted her eyelashes coyly. "Don't you want a chance to see James in his natural habitat?"

Lily glanced at her watch. "Speaking of James, I'm late to meet him for patrol." She flinched. "He's going to _kill _me! It's the third time I've been late this week. Later girls!"

"Think about it Lily!" Delia called after her as she rushed off down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Dorm.

"I will!" Lily promised.

Potter was leaning against the wall outside the dormitory, his arms crossed and annoyed expression on his face.

"You're late." He said giving her a look that indicated a belief that she'd kept him waiting on purpose.

She smoothed down her too-short skirt. "I'm sorry. Really."

"I _might _believe it, if this were the first time it had happened." He smiled slightly. "I think you just enjoy keeping a bloke waiting."

"Maybe." She replied cheekily. "Or maybe I just enjoy keeping _you_ waiting."

This time he did smile. "And here I thought punctuality meant something to our Head Girl. Guess I was wrong."

She smiled back. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Shall we?" He said, pushing off from the wall and heading off down the hallway. He didn't wait to see if she'd follow. _Prat._ She was forced to stretch her legs to catch up to him. He noticed, and stopped by the stairs, waiting for her to join him.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. She gave him a look and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Ladies first." He gestured politely to the staircase. She _might_ have believed he was trying to be chivalrous, if his eyes weren't fixed on her tiny little skirt.

The beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. _So. He wants to look at my arse as I walk up the stairs, does he? Maybe Isa is right, he can't be completely indifferent..._She stopped the thought cold. Of _course_ he wanted to look at her bum. _He's a teenage boy. It wouldn't matter if he thought I was a complete cow. He'd still want a peek. _The thought angered her slightly. He wanted a show? She'd _bloody well _give him one. _Let's see how indifferent you can stay after this, Potter!_

She smiled at him sweetly, giving the appearance of taking his gesture at face value. Bouncing up the stairs as if she hadn't a care in the world, she made no attempt at controlling her skirt. Not even a token attempt. She could feel a chill draft on her bare skin as the skirt bounced with each step she took. If _she_ could feel it, she was quite certain _he_ could see it. He was breathing heavily now, and she had a feeling that it wasn't entirely due to the exertion of climbing the stairs. She reached the top step and turned, this time waiting on him.

"Quite a climb, huh?" He said, a little too casually. Lily took in his labored breathing and red cheeks.

"I found it quite exhilarating, actually." was her flippant reply.

"I'll bet." He muttered under his breath, ruffling his hair.

She arched an eyebrow and smiled at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

They walked for several moments in silence, which was rather par for the course, when James surprised her with a question.

"Big plans for the Holiday?"

She turned and looked at him. "Not really. I'll be spending it with the Muggles--my sister Petunia that is. Honestly, Holidays are pretty miserable with Mum and Dad gone."

"I know what you mean. Christmas just isn't the same since Dad was...killed by..." James trailed off, staring blankly down the corridor.

"Voldemort?" Lily supplied.

James flinched violently. "Yeah. Him." He cast eyes full of sympathy at her. "At least I've still got my Mum. And Sirius. He's as good as family."

Lily smiled slightly. "At least you have your _Mum._"

"I have Sirius too!" James protested.

"Oh I heard you the first time. But having Black is the next thing to having nothing!"

James grinned back. "Ah, you're just saying that because he's constantly trying to perve on your arse!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Black's been trying for a peek has he?" She cocked her head coyly. "I had no idea he was interested. Perhaps I should see if he'd like to go out sometime?"

The change in James was instantaneous--he went completely expressionless. "Don't you dare." His tone was cold and dangerous.

"So you do care, hmm?" She continued in the same playful, flirtatious tone. "I was under the impression you didn't care who I dated. After all, it isn't as though you ever asked me on a second date..."

He was eying her curiously. "I was under the impression that you didn't want me to." He paused. "Do you?"

"I guess we'll never know." She shrugged, willing her heart-rate to even out.

He looked down. "Guess not." He sounded disappointed.

He stopped walking and Lily realized that they had arrived at their Dorm. Murmuring the pass phrase, she stepped through the portrait and into the Common Room.

"Goodnight, Lily." James called after her.

"'Night James." She replied then stopped and looked back at him. "Oh and James?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Do tell Black if wants to look at my bum, he'll have to buy me dinner first."

"Wicked, wicked woman." He replied.

Her only reply was to flip her hair over her shoulder as she ascended.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Lily said nervously, stepping into McGonagall's office. 

"Yes, Miss Evans." McGonagall rummaged around on her desk for a few moments before finding a sealed envelope. "This came for you through the Muggle post."

Lily took the envelope and examined it gingerly. Someone had stamped 'Urgent' on the front with red ink. There was no mistaking the perfect calligraphy--the letter was from Petunia. Lily wondered at this for a moment--Petunia had never, ever written to her in her entire tenure at Hogwarts--before tucking the envelope into the pocket of her robes.

"Was that all?"

McGonagall nodded. "You're free to go, Miss Evans."

Fleeing the House Head's office with as much haste as she could, Lily made for her Common Room, feeling as though the letter were burning a hole in her pocket. Settling down on the couch in front of the fire, Lily drew it out and opened it with shaking hands. The letter began without preamble:

_Don't bother coming home. The creditors have taken everything. I haven't even enough to marry Vernon. They've even taken the house. As always, you're significantly better off than me--I've no where to go. But then it's always been that way for you, hasn't it? Mummy and Daddy's perfect little princess with her perfect grades and herpowers. Fat lot of good it ever did them, or me. _

_Happy Christmas._

_Petunia_

Lily read the letter and reread it then promptly burst into tears. Her house. The house she'd grown up in. The last link to her parents--to her former life--was gone and Petunia with it. Petunia. Her _sister._ All alone in the world with no where to go and no one to turn to.

She heard footsteps in the Common Room. "Lily?" Suddenly, James was standing over her, his voice filled with concern. "Lily what's wrong?"

She leapt up and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't aware of him as James, or a bloke, or anything other than a friend an emotional shelter. She felt him go rigid in her embrace--but only for a moment--before his arms circled protectively around her.

"Shh-shh." He murmured into her hair. "Tell me what's wrong, Lily. I'll fix it. I promise I'll fix it."

It was a long while before she could control herself well enough to speak. When she finally managed to rein in her tears, her voice came out as a choked whisper.

"It's my sister." she said, her face still pressed into James' now sodden shirt. "My Dad...left behind a lot of debts. They-they've taken the house and she has no where to go. I've failed her. I've failed her just like I failed them. What good is it to be a witch if you can't help the people you love? I'm worthless..."

His arms tightened. "Don't ever say that, Lily." He said fiercely. She could hear his heart racing and she wondered what he was thinking. She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. He was looking at her with such care, with such concern, that Lily was filled with a desire she'd never before had when looking at James Potter.

"Kiss me." She murmured, tilting her head upward, her eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

"Kiss me." The tearful Lily whispered pressing into him and closing her eyes.

James went stock-still, wondering if she'd really said it, or if he'd merely hallucinated it. He was only human, only a man. He couldn't hold her, touch her, and not _want _her. He'd never really allowed himself to believe it would happen, that she would say those words to him. And he _wanted_ her. Merlin, how he wanted her! It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. She was distraught, upset about her sister. But she was pressing into him, asking him to do what he'd _always_ wanted to do. He was struggling to focus, to maintain control. _Just one kiss._ It could be his only opportunity. His only chance to kiss her. Ever.

_Fuck Moony and his plan._ He thought, bending his head downward towards her lips. He pressed his lips to hers lightly, _intending_ to stop with a brief, chaste kiss--intentions which flew merrily out the window when she began to respond, moaning into his mouth and arching her back. His reaction was instant--though his mind was in a daze his body certainly wasn't--his fingers twined into her hair and he pulled her closer till her body was flush with his, returning her desperate clinging kisses with ones equal intensity. He could feel her taut nipples pressing through the material--his shirt and hers--that separated them and he was nearly undone. Her mouth opened beneath his as she tilted her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss--he didn't question it, he couldn't--all he could do was respond. His tongue searched her mouth roughly, caressing hers. She moaned again. All of the pent-up sexual frustration, all of the desire for her that he'd held for two long years consumed him and he dimly realized that he was grinding into her in a _most_ inappropriate manner. It was that realization, coupled with the salty taste of tears still on her lips that brought him back from the brink as quickly as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over his head. _Merlin! What was he doing? What had he been about to do? She'd hate him. Hate him. _He hated himself for what he'd almost done. With great efforthe pulled back from her, gently entwining her arms from around his waist. She moaned in protest, coming at him again.

"Lily." He said softly. "We can't do this. I-I _want _to. You _know_ I want to. But not like this. It isn't-it isn't right."

She was staring up at him--desperate, needy, and _beautiful_--and his resolve wavered.

"I should go." He said finally, frantically trying to _not _look at her. She made no reply, but he could feel her eyes upon him. "I'm sorry." He added, fleeing the room, and the dorm. He'd bunk with Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail tonight, he had a sinking feeling that he dare not trust himself unattended in the same wing with her, let alone the same dorm.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily wanted to die, just simply _die_. Never before in her entire life had she ever been so embarrassed She'd kissed James Potter--_kissed him_--and he'd _apologized_. She still wasn't sure what had come over her, what had possessed her to throw herself at him in such a manner. She liked to think it was the Holiday Season, which left her emotionally bereft anyway, or the loss of her childhood home, which set her adrift from her past, or Petunia disowning her, which made her feel sting of loneliness more sharply than usual. She _liked_ to think it was one or all of those things, but she wasn't so sure, because--Merlin help her--she'd enjoyed it. She _liked_ the feel of his lips on hers, the taste of him in her mouth.

It wasn't as if she'd never been kissed before--she had--just never like this. If he hadn't stopped, hadn't pulled away, Lily couldn't honestly say where things might have progressed. When had she become that girl? The kind of girl who begged a bloke she wasn't even dating to kiss her? She was the worst kind of tart. She'd taken advantage of him, of his friendly gesture and gentle concern. And now he was avoiding her, afraid to sleep in his own dorm. She'd done that to him, chased him away from his room, all because she couldn't control herself when she became a little emotional. She hadn't seen him since he'd run away from her yesterday.

She went through her lessons in a daze, paying scant attention to the material. At first, she'd scanned the classes she shared with him, hoping to see him--to get some sense of how he was feeling--but he'd apparently skived off all of them. It wasn't entirely unusual for him to do so, but the presence of Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, all of whom kept casting her odd looks, pretty much ruled out coincidence. _Merlin, I hope he didn't tell them_! Lily thought, heat rushing to her cheeks when Black favored her with an exceptionally long look.

_He can't avoid me forever,_ she thought morosely as she made her way to Transfigurations, _can he?_ Then she brightened. He didn't dare skive off McGonagall's class, not after the stunt he and Black had pulled at the beginning of the year. Perhaps she could catch him after class and apologize for her behavior. She certainly owed him that much.

She adjusted her bag--it was digging into her shoulder--and picked up her pace. She'd managed, thus far, to avoid Delia and Isa, but only through herculean effort and careful timing. The last thing she wanted was to run into either of them right now. They knew her too well and they'd get it out of her for certain sure.

"Evans?"

She looked up. The voice belonged to a petite second year student--Ally, she remembered--a fellow Gryffindor.

"Professor Dumbledore said to give this to you." The girl held out a sealed roll of parchment to Lily, who accepted it with some trepidation.

"Thanks." Lily muttered to the girl distractedly.

"What's that?" Isa's voice at her side made her jump.

Lily stared at the parchment, making no reply.

"A note from Dumbledore?" Delia wondered as she joined them.

"Probably Head business." Lily said softly, trying to reassure herself.

"So open it, silly!" Delia giggled. "It isn't as if you've done something wrong."

"Right." Lily replied, breaking the seal and unrolling the scroll with hands that trembled slightly.

_Miss Evans_,

_Kindly come along to my office as soon as you receive this missive. We have important matters to discuss. Matters related to your position as Head Girl, of course._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Lemon Drops are always nice this time of day._

"It almost sounds as if you're in trouble, Lily." Delia said, reading over her shoulder.

Isa laughed. "Right. What could our Lily have possibly done wrong? Gotten inappropriate with Potter in the Common Room?"

Lily couldn't help it, she flushed rose-pink. Isa was a little too close to the mark.

"Don't be daft." She said, a little too harshly. "I'd best not keep him waiting."

"Of course not." Isa said, pushing up her glasses and eying Lily curiously.

"Oh, Lily!" Delia rushed to fall into step beside her. "Did you give any thought to coming home with me?"

"Yeah..." Lily studied her toes. It wasn't as if she had anywhere else to go...

"And?" Delia questioned breathlessly.

"Ok."

"Really?" Delia's voice raised several octaves.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

Delia squealed loudly, either not hearing or flatly ignoring the hollow tone of Lily's voice.

"It'll be _fantastic!_ You'll see."

"Lemon drops." Lily said to the gargoyle on the wall, which slid aside, revealing a spiral staircase.

She stepped on. "I can't wait." She called back to Delia, who watched as Lily was carried upward towards Dumbledore's office.

Not bothering to control her shaking hands, Lily knocked on the door.

"Do come in, Miss Evans." Dumbledore called to her.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lily asked, walking into the headmaster's office.

"Have a seat." He gestured towards a chair, which Lily perched in uneasily.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, then. I'm sure you've noticed Mr.Potter has been conspicuously absent from his courses today."

Lily shifted guiltily. "Yes, Professor, I had noticed."

The professor stared at her over his half-moon frames, his eyes twinkling. "I had a feeling you might. Mr. Potter, I'm afraid, has been called away on some...urgent business...of a family nature, you might say."

Lily relaxed her grip on the arms of the chair as relief washed over her. It was soon followed by guilt, and then, _concern. _"No one's hurt are they?!" she exclaimed, her brow furrowing.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "No, no, nothing like that. A different sort of family business." Then he winked at her. It happened so quickly Lily was left wondering if it had really happened.

"Glad to hear no one's hurt..." She looked at him searchingly, wondering why he'd called her in if not to berate her for sexually harassing James.

"Yes. Well." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter will be absent the rest of the week. I trust you can manage Head duties alone until holiday?"

Lily nodded. "Of course. Was there anything else?"

"No, no. You're quite free to go." He was still smiling at her. She stood.

"Oh and Miss Evans?" He called after her as she turned to leave. "Don't hesitate to seek out your prefects if you need assistance. Some of them are quite astute at puzzling out matters."

"I won't." she promised.

* * *

"Smile Lily!" Delia admonished, handing her cloak to a house elf and smoothing her dress.

Lily shrugged out of her own wrap. "Sorry, Delia." She replied sincerely. "It's just a bit much to take in."

"I _know_." Delia said, rolling her eyes. "This place is practically a palace."

Lily nodded in agreement, feeling distinctly out of place. She'd known, of course, that James was a pure blood, but she'd failed to realize that 'Old Blood' meant old _money_. The Potter home rivaled Hogwarts in sheer vastness and Lily was unsure how to behave in the face of such opulence and grandeur.

Delia tugged her forward impatiently, following another cluster of guests towards a crowded ballroom. The party was already in full swing--the dance floor was packed with couples waltzing in their glittering finery. Lily glanced down at her own gown in hesitation, realizing how simple and plain her white velvet looked in comparison. The dress, which had been her Mum's, was stark and unadorned, with an empire waist, long sleeves, and a slight V-neck. But white suited her, and the velvet material was soft and _warm_.

At least she fit in from the neck up. Delia had charmed her hair into an elaborate configuration of ringlets, entwined with tiny pearl seed beads. She'd thought at the time that it was rather ostentatious, but looking around at the shimmering gowns and flashy coifs of the other guests, Lily was glad that Delia had insisted.

"Oh!" Delia squealed. "There's Aidan Lanigan and Gemma Atluri! Let's go say hi!"

Lily shook her head, her eyes scanning the room. "You go ahead. I'm parched. I think I'll help myself to a drink."

Delia shot her an annoyed look then shrugged. "Sure you don't mind? I don't want to throw you to the wolves."

"Yeah. I'm a big girl, Delia. I tie my own shoes and everything."

"Suit yourself." Delia said, rushing across the room towards a cluster of youths.

Lily wandered over to the refreshment table. Accepting a crystal goblet of punch from the barmaid, Lily settled herself into a little alcove near the edge of the dance floor. She toyed with her unwanted drink, wondering_ where _he could be. It was his mum's party, surely he must be there...

She found Black first, standing off to the side and chatting up a beautiful brunette with a cascade of curls--Persephone Graham. Graham tossed her head, laughing at something Black said. Black laughed too, glancing out across the dance floor. His eyes met Lily's and he started with surprise. Graham followed his gaze, her eyes alighting on Lily as well. The pair--Graham and Black--turned to each other simultaneously and exchanged a significant look before scanning the dance floor. Lily followed suit, wondering what they could possibly be looking for with such intensity. Their eyes--and Lily's--rested upon a couple dancing not far from where they stood.

The first thought that occurred to Lily, as she watched the pair sweep elegantly across the dance floor, was that James was a fantastic dancer--light on his feet and amazingly graceful. She smiled slightly before turning a critical eye on his partner--a breathtakingly lovely blonde. The girl tossed her curls, grinning at James broadly enough to reveal a pair of dimples in each cheek, her red chiffon gown bouncing slightly. James smiled back at his tiny partner, who, if Lily was any judge, couldn't be a day over five. The small girl's feet rested firmly atop James' own, and seemed dwarfed by comparison. It was corny, cliche, and absolutely _adorable_. The music ended and James bowed formally to the child, who curtsied in turn, an expression of absolute solemnity on her face. Lily watched the little girl run off towards a cluster of laughing adults, one of whom--her mum, Lily imagined--gathered her up into her arms.

Lily looked back at James to find his eyes on her. Their gazes locked and--for a moment--Lily thought that he was going to approach her. Instead, he turned away, weaving his way through the dancing couples as the next song started, to join Graham and Black. James leaned in close to Graham, putting an arm around her waist and whispering something into her ear. _She must be his date_. The thought made Lily suddenly sick to her stomach as her heart dropped into her toes. She turned away abruptly. He was certainly free to see whomever he wished, and Graham, a Ravenclaw, was a sweet girl, if a little shallow. She abandoned her glass on a table which seemed designated for just that purpose and walked over to the slightly frosted windows on the far side of the room, watching the snow fall lightly on the terrace and wishing she was _anywhere_ else.

"I didn't expect to see you here." said James' voice directly behind her.

She turned around to face him. "Obviously." She replied, shooting a cold glance towards Graham.

James followed her icy stare. "Persephone is an old friend of the family," James began as he and Lily watched Black grab Graham and kiss her. "and she's with Sirius." He finished unnecessarily.

"Oh." Lily looked down, her cheeks going slightly pink. "I thought-"

"I know." He interrupted, watching her carefully.

She looked back up, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "James-I-about what happened before Holiday--"

"Dance with me." He said suddenly, cutting her off.

"I-I can't."

"Can't? Or _won't?_" His tone was a particular mixture of hurt and frustration.

"I can't. I don't know how." It pained her to admit it.

He cast her an incredulous look. "Bullocks." He scoffed. "You're a fantastic dancer. I've seen you at parties. If you don't want to dance with me Lily, you should just say so."

"No. I mean I can't dance like _that_." She gestured towards the dance floor.

James brightened. "Is that all? You can't waltz. That's the _only_ reason?"

Embarrassed, she nodded.

"Well, come on then." He said, grabbing her hand. "I'll _show _you."

Not waiting for a reply, James led Lily over to a massive velvet curtain. Drawing it aside, he cast open a pair of french doors, pulling her out onto the terrace, which was dusted with a light layer of powdery snow. With the doors left open, they could easily hear the music as the first strains of a new song began.

"First, _I_ bow." Tucking one arm behind his back, he bowed formally to her, extending his hand. He looked up at her, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Now _you curtsy._" She sank down gracefully, pleased that she at least knew how to do that much.

"There's a good girl. Now take my hand. Good, good. Elbow up." He corrected, running his hand sensuously along the underside of her free arm, tilting the elbow upward and guiding her hand to his shoulder. He pulled her closer. "Much better." He grinned. "The waltz," he began, taking on a mock lecturing tone that sounded remarkably like Slughorn. "is based upon a basic box-step. Like this." He pulled her along, demonstrating as he spoke. "One. Two. Three. Four. Got it? Now you try." He watched as she executed the simple step easily. "Brilliant! See? Nothing to it. Now, follow my lead."

He whirled her along the terrace, dancing with large, sweeping circles that seemed to only vaguely resemble the simple box step he'd just shown her. Around them, snow began to fall lightly, catching in their hair and eyelashes. Lily was completely caught in the moment, utterly enchanted by the novelty of formal dancing, which was vastly different from the gyrating movements of the dancing she was familiar with. Her mind wandered, wandered to the steamy kiss they'd shared before the holiday, and she promptly stepped on his toes.

"Ouch." He winced, flinching slightly. "By all means Lily, please, tread all over my feet. That's what they're here for."

She flushed and dropped his hand. "I told you I didn't know how."

"Nonsense." He said confidently, reclaiming her hand. "Dancing is about dominance and submission. You just need to follow my lead--let me have my way with you." He paused, grinning broadly. Something about the inflection of his voice gave Lily the impression that dancing was the furthest thing from his mind. He gave her no time for further protests, however, beginning the step where they'd left off.

How long they danced, Lily didn't know, for she was only vaguely aware of the passage of time. There was something indefinably _right_ about dancing with him--being in his arms--a rightness that defied analysis. Everything around her seemed to melt away when she was with him, when she stared into his eyes. The song they were dancing to ended, and James whirled her around suddenly, leaning into her and tilting her body into a low dip. His eyes locked with hers and she was acutely aware that his lips were once again inches from hers.

"I didn't think one dipped one's partner with a waltz." Lily managed to say, her heart pounding so hard she was certain he must be able to hear it.

"What's this?" He mocked. "Cheek from the girl who didn't know how to dance? I suppose you'll just have to trust me when I tell you it's _entirely_ appropriate."

"James..." A woman's voice called down the terrace.

"My mum." His tone sounded somewhat annoyed, but he pulled her back upright.

"James!"

"I'd better go. She's probably all hocked off about me 'avoiding my hostly duties.' " He released her arm and started back down the terrace, towards the door, then stopped and turned back towards her.

"I don't suppose...you'd be willing to meet my mum?" He sounded nervous, hesitant, as if he were requesting something of major significance.

"Of course. I should pay my respects to the hostess. It's only proper." Lily replied, hastening to catch up with him.

His face fell a trifle. "Pay your respects...of course...that's what I meant." He held an arm out to her, which she excepted without hesitation, allowing him to lead her back into the ballroom.

A wave of heat hit them as they walked inside, making the ballroom seem unbearably stuffy after the cool air out on the terrace.

"_There_ you are!" said a handsome dark-haired woman, who was waiting on them just inside the doorway. "Where in Merlin's name did you get off to?" She saw Lily and stopped her annoyed tirade. "Aaah..." She said knowingly. "I should have guessed. And who is the lovely young lady for whom you've shirked your hostly duties?"

James grinned. "Mum, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is my mum, Clarinda Potter. Better known as Clare."

Mrs. Potter arched an eyebrow at James, a smile curving her lips. "Lily Evans? _The_ Lily Evans?"

_Since when am I a 'the'? _Lily wondered. Unless...he'd mentioned her to his mum! How _sweet!_

"Mum..." James protested, looking quite embarrassed

Clare Potter smiled. "It's a pleasure to _finally _make your acquaintance, Lily. James talks about you all the time."

"Mum!" James' ears were tinged pink and he looked very much as if he wanted to sink into the floor.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Potter." Lily said honestly, curtsying slightly. "It was very kind of you to invite myself and the Anders into your lovely home."

Apparently it was the right thing to say, for James grinned at her proudly and his mum seemed quite impressed.

"She's definitely a keeper, James. A woman with the proper manners will help her husband advance far in the Ministry." She cast James a significant look.

"It-it's not like that, Mum." James corrected nervously, running his hands through his hair.

"Of _course _it isn't." His mum replied, winking at them slowly and deliberately. " And I do wish you wouldn't do that, James. It makes you look like a vagabond." She turned back to Lily. "I hope you're not too put off by his antics, Lily. He'll make a fine husband one day, if he ever grows up."

"_Mum!"_ James sounded furious now.

Lily looked away from them, hoping to avoid embarrassing him further, and noticed Delia waving her over frantically. It was at this point Lily noticed that the room was rather empty.

"I hope you can forgive me for rushing off, Mrs. Potter. A member of my party is motioning for me." Lily said formally.

Clare nodded. "Of course. You came with the Anders, did you say?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. I'm visiting with them over the Holiday."

Clare was looking carefully at her son. "I don't recall the Anders being on the guest list before, James, do you?"

James shrugged casually. "I think it must be the first year they've come." He agreed.

"Hmm..." Clare tapped her chin as if deep in thought. "Well. We're glad that you could join us. I hope next time you visit, my son will share you with the rest of us."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Potter. James."

Having excused herself, Lily rushed off towards Delia, who looked positively annoyed.

"Where have you _been_!" Delia exclaimed as they made their way back to the foyer. "I've been looking for you for _hours_! I went to the loo and when I came back, you were nowhere to be found. Mum's been ready to go for _ages_!"

Lily flushed guiltily as she put on her wrap. "I'm so sorry, Delia. I guess I lost track of the time. Your mum's not too sore is she?"

Delia shook her head. "No. But she will be if we don't hurry..." Delia trailed off looking behind Lily. Lily turned to see what she was looking at, just as a hand grabbed hers. James clutched her hand tightly, a pained expression on his face.

"Lily, I..." He hesitated for a moment then lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it chastely. "Happy Christmas." Then he turned and rushed off, leaving whatever he'd been intending to say unfinished.


	16. Chapter 16

James flopped into a high-back leather arm chair, kicking off his shoes and loosening the collar of his dress robes.

Padfoot looked up at him, busily eating leftover hors d'oeuvres piled high on plate, which he was balancing on his knee.

"So," James said casually, staring at the crackling fire. "I'm guessing you rerouted one of Mum's invitations to the Anders."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah. It was Moony's idea though. Consider it your Christmas present."

James shifted his position. "Brilliant present." He grinned back. "But next time, use less wrapping."

Padfoot swallowed a bite. "I _know_. She looked nice, _classy_, but I much prefer _trashy, _like the delicious little skirts she wears at school."

"Padfoot..." James warned, his brow furrowed and his expression grim.

"Of course," Sirius continued, ignoring James. "she must have known your mum would be there. I don't even want to think how Clare would react to those skirts...I know how _I_ react to those skirts--"

"Padfoot," James interrupted, examining the tip of his wand casually. "I'm going to cut you some slack, because it's Christmas, and you're my mate, but continue that thought and I'll shut your mouth for you." He gave Sirius a hard look. "And Moony isn't here to stop me."

Sirius tossed aside his plate. "Oh, come _off it!_ Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean other blokes don't notice how fantastically shagable she is. I for one would love to shag her rotten. _But--_" He added quickly as James leapt to his feet. "_I never would_. Look, we got her here, didn't we? For _you_. So, just ruddy well _come off it!"_

James relaxed slightly, sinking back down into his chair. "So how'd you do it, anyway?" He said, as if nothing had happened.

Sirius relaxed as well. "What, like it was supposed to be hard?" He scoffed. "Your mum uses the same ruddy invitations every year. All we had to do was a simple recall spell."

James grinned. "Brilliant. So who's invitation did you nick?"

Sirius shrugged. "The director of something or other...trust me, the party was better off without him."

"Tell me it wasn't the director of one of Mum's charities!"

Padfoot shrugged again. "Possibly."

"Padfoot! Mum's going to be furious when she figures it out! And she thinks _I _did it."

"Well, you would have if you'd thought of it, right?" Sirius retrieved his plate. "Do you really think Clare'll be hocked off?"

"Oh, yeah." James muttered, wondering if he should head out now, before his Mum realized what had happened. "Still, it was worth it."

Sirius shoved an entire crepe into his mouth and swallowed. "What did you two do out there anyway? You were gone for hours!"

James smiled mysteriously. "A gentleman," He said in a mock prim tone. "doesn't kiss and tell."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm betting the 'gentleman' didn't kiss _at all_."

James sighed. "Sadly, you're right. If mum hadn't shown up--"

"You _still_ wouldn't have gotten any." Sirius interrupted.

* * *

Lily moaned slightly as the hot spray from the shower enveloped her body. It was, she reflected, distinctly good to be back home. Spending the Holiday with Delia and her family had been nice, of course, but Lily had become quite accustomed to privacy and solitude, two things the Anders seemed to have no concept of. So she'd left a few days early, pleading 'Head Business,' which was _marginally _true.

Home. Was it sad that Hogwarts was now the only home she had? And what of Petunia? How was she faring in all of this? Not well, Lily supposed guiltily, turning off the facet and wringing out her hair. She'd attempted to owl Petunia several times to no avail. Not that she'd actually expected a response...

She drew back the curtain and reached out for her robe. _Damn._ She'd left it in her room. She shrugged, reaching for a towel instead, and wrapping it around her body. The towel would do for now. She only needed to get from the loo to her bedroom without freezing to death in the process. It wasn't as though anyone there to see her. There were only two students living in her dorm, and she was the only one there. _Possibly_ _the only student in the entire castle,_ she reflected as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway in a cloud of steam. She flinched slightly when her bare feet came into contact with the cold stone floor. Perhaps she'd put on her pajamas and lounge the day away in front of the fire with a good book. It would be nice to--

"Ahem."

Lily looked up suddenly, clutching the tiny towel about her tightly and blinking at James in surprise. "I thought I was alone."

"I gathered that." He said, his eyes traveling up and down her towel-clad form before fixing on the outline of her naughty nipples, clearly visible through the thin material and standing at attention due to the chill draft.

She smirked. "My face is up here, Potter."

He quickly diverted his eyes upward, flushing a brilliant crimson.

"Why, James," She said in a flirtatious, yet slightly mocking tone. "_whatever_ could you be thinking to blush so red?"

He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wandering downward again. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

She raised an eyebrow cheekily. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." She replied archly.

He considered this for a moment then shrugged. "Ok then. I was wondering what the chances were of that towel slipping out of your hands and falling to the floor."

When had it become ok for him to talk to her that way? And more importantly, why didn't she feel at all inclined to hex him into oblivion for it? She wondered momentarily what would happen if she _did_ drop the towel before realizing how absurd the thought was. He was a teenage boy. She was pretty sure she _knew_ what would happen...She flushed at the inappropriate turn her thoughts had taken.

"And now, I'm wondering how far down that blush goes, and if you'll let me investigate." He added with a grin.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Well then." She said rather stiffly. "Now that we have _that _established, I should dress myself before I catch cold." She brushed past him quickly.

"Just remember," he called after her. "_You asked_!"

* * *

"Did you have a nice Holiday, Lily?" Isa asked as they walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It was nice. Delia's family is great." Lily grinned. "But if I had to put up with all those kids all the time I'd go ruddy insane!"

"Hey!" Delia's voice protested from behind them. "I'll have you know that my brothers and sisters...are _horrible little monsters_." Delia concluded.

"Delia!" Lily exclaimed in surprise. "When did you get in?"

"Only just." Delia said breathlessly. "I've been looking for you lot everywhere."

"Sorry." Lily apologized. "I ran into Isa on my way to owl Petunia. She's only just arrived herself."

"So," Isa said casually. "What was so all-fired important that you couldn't wait till we made it to the Dorm?"

Delia pulled a square package out of her satchel and handed it to Lily. "This came for you after you left." She paused. "It's from _Potter_."

Lily gingerly accepted the package, wondering what in Merlin's name it could be.

"_Open_ it!" Delia demanded impatiently. "It's been driving me ruddy insane since it arrived. If I hadn't owled him back promising to deliver it to you as soon as I got in, I'd have opened it myself!"

Lily fiddled with the brown paper wrapping, her mind working furiously. "Did you happen to mention that I'd come back early?"

Delia nodded. "Sure. Why?"

"No reason." Lily replied evasively as she undid the bindings. He couldn't possibly have...he surely didn't...he wouldn't have returned to school early because of _her_, would he have?

"What is it?" Isa asked curiously, adjusting her glasses.

"It's just a book." Delia replied, peering over Lily's shoulder and sounding disappointed.

Lily lifted up the gilded, leather-bound volume to examine it more closely. "No. It's not 'just a book.' It's...'Pride and Prejudice.' " Lily was dumbstruck, at a complete loss for words for the first time in her entire life. How could he have _possibly_ known? She opened the book carefully, so as to not crack the binding.

"It's inscribed..." She murmured.

" 'To my dearest _Lizzy_. Love, always, your _Darcy_.' " Delia read aloud. "That's ridiculous!" Delia exclaimed. "He didn't even get the names right!"

Lily felt the blood drain from her face. "No. He _did_. He got them exactly right."

Isa and Delia exchanged a look. "Ok..." Isa said finally.

"I should thank him." Lily said absently, fingering the pages.

"He's in the Gryffindor Common Room with his mates." Delia replied, still staring at Lily as if she'd lost her mind.

"Right." Lily started off in that direction. "You lot coming?" She called back over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Isa said as she and Delia hastened to catch up.

The trio walked in silence; Lily was too distracted and the others too puzzled for conversation.

"_Glamour!_" Delia commanded the fat lady, who swung open allowing them passage.

They stepped through the portrait hole and into the still-empty Gryffindor Common Room. James sat with Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew in a circle of chairs near the fire, talking with a serious expression on his face. All four looked up, going silent as Lily and her friends approached.

"Hey Lily." James said, his lips curving into a charming smile. "What can I do for you?"

She smiled back faintly, feeling her knees going weak. "I just wanted to thank you..."

"For?" he said, looking somewhat bewildered.

"This." Lily answered, lifting the leather-bound volume for him to see.

"Oh. That."

"A _book?_" Black snickered. James shot him a look.

"I thought you might like it..." He said.

"I do!" Lily hastened to say. "Very much! But...I didn't get _you_ anything..."

He arched his eyebrow at her. "Oh trust me, you _did._"

She flushed. "If you're referring to the towel incident--"

"_Towel incident?_" Black exclaimed, "I didn't know of any _towel incident_." He turned to Remus and Pettigrew. "Did you lot know about a towel incident?" Both shook their heads in negation. James ignored them pointedly.

"Of _course_ I'm referring to the towel incident, my dear." He drawled. "I happen to consider it one of the best moments of my life. I _fully_ intend to refer to it _and_ think about it as often as possible." His eyes roved over her body, as if he were imagining her once again dripping wet and covered only by a scrap of terry cloth.

She blushed again. "You-you-" She started, but somehow found it difficult to muster the appropriate level of outrage demanded by the situation. And he _knew it too_--damn him--for he began to smirk.

"And I don't think the prospect of my doing so upsets you in the slightest." He added.

"You're _impossible_, James Potter!" She said when she finally found words. Pivoting on her heel she brushed past Isa and Delia.

"_I_ still want to know why I wasn't informed that there was a towel incident!" She heard Black whine as she fled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

James dashed down the stairs to the Common Room he shared with Lily, taking them two at a time. Late, again, for Quidditch no less. Since when did coursework take priority over Quidditch? _I must be going daft._ He burst noisily into the Common Room and stopped suddenly. Lily stood in the dead center of the room clutching a letter that, judging from the rather crumpled state, had been read several times. She looked up from the letter fixing her emerald eyes on him, an indefinable expression on her face.

"You..._helped her._ Petunia. You gave her money so she could marry Vernon. Why?" Her voice was wavering, tearful.

"She...told you. She wasn't supposed to. I explicitly _asked_--"

"But _why_?" She repeated, her eyes firmly fixed on his face, as though she were trying to read something there.

He looked down, unable to hold her gaze. Moony was going to be furious with him. He'd pretty much thrown the entire plan right out the window with one impetuous act. But it wasn't in his power to deny her anything.

"I promised you I'd fix it, Lily." He said finally. "I...I'd do anything for you. Anything." He looked up, meeting her eyes and hoping desperately she'd believe him.

She stared at him wonderingly for several moments, tears sparkling in the fathomless depths of her eyes before launching herself at him. He barely had time to register the feel of her--_Lily Evans_--in his arms before her fingers slid up swiftly, tangling in his hair and pulling his face to hers. Instantly her lips were meshing with his. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth, utterly hot, darkly erotic. The heady flavor of her invaded his senses, driving all coherent thought from his mind. She was kissing him, _kissing _him as if she couldn't get enough, as if she'd die without him.

James moaned into her mouth, his tongue responding of its own accord and moving to clash over and over with hers. His hands were wandering, driven by the desire to possess as much of her as he could. He was lost, lost in her beyond redemption and incapable of control. He saw no reason to even try. This time, it was different. She wasn't vulnerable, emotional or upset. She _wanted_ him. She was _willing_. He was everywhere, all over her and unable to help himself. Nothing, nothing short of a 'no' uttered from her lips would stop him from touching as much of her as she would allow. He was on _fire_, on fire with the need for her. No matter how much she gave him, it would _never _be enough.

The need for air was becoming more than he could stand--his lungs were screaming for oxygen and he suspected hers were too. They broke apart, flushed and panting.

"Bloody...hell..." He managed.

She colored and turned as if to flee, but James was faster. He finally had the girl he'd loved and wanted for over two years right where he wanted her--he wasn't about to let her get away. He grabbed her arm and pulled back against him.

"I don't think so." He murmured huskily into her ear. "We're _quite_ far from finished."

She opened her mouth to protest but James gave her no such opportunity. He stopped her protests with his mouth, initiating a slow, sensual kiss--a stark contrast to the intensity of their previous kiss. The need was still there, as was the desire, but he was taking it slow, making love to her mouth with his. She sighed into his arms and he tenderly brushed back her hair. Dropping his lips to the line of her jaw, he trailed kisses down her neck before fastening his mouth to her pulse point and nipping slightly.

He steered her carefully, _purposefully_ towards the couch, flopping down on the fluffy cushions and pulling her with him. His hands skimmed up her skirt and along the backs of her thighs. Cupping her arse, he pulled her forcibly onto his lap so that she straddled him, the crotch of her knickers pressing against the distended front of his trousers. He crushed his mouth to hers--licking her, sucking her, biting her--the last lingering vestiges of self control gone beyond recovery. She tugged impatiently at his shirt, trying vainly to pull it off. He helped her, pulling the shirt off roughly and tossing it aside. Her hands were roaming freely over his bare skin, causing him to shiver in reaction. He reached upward, griping her chin and tilting her head, angling for deeper contact. Letting his hand slid slowly down her neck to the V of her blouse, he reveled in the silky-smooth feel of her skin underneath his fingertips. He fiddled uncertainly with the buttons on her shirt, wanting to unfasten them but fearing her reaction. Tentatively, he snapped the top button open. When she made no protest, he made short work of the rest, unbuttoning them in rapid succession. She shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. He palmed her breast, pinching the nipple. Her hips arched slightly, creating a delightful friction between their lower halves. Lancing, arcing need traveled right into his core.

"Lily..." her name ripped from his throat, hoarse and needy--a plea. He opened his mouth, ready to suggest that they take this somewhere more comfortable, namely his bedroom, when the portrait hole swung open with a creak.

"Proooongs!" A most unwelcome voice sing-songed in the entry way.

"Sirius has the password." He hissed, wanting to hex himself for _ever_ giving it out.

Lily sprung off his lap like a cat, grabbing her shirt and pressing it against her chest. James cursed loudly and fervently, watching as she fled up the stairs.

"You," he said to Sirius through clenched teeth. "had better have a _bloody good_ reason for being here!"

Padfoot's eyes widened as he took in James' bare chest, rumpled hair, and Lily's half-clad, fleeing form. He grinned.

"As it happens, I do."

James stared at him, waiting.

"Aside from our Captain missing Quidditch practice..." Sirius dropped his voice. "It's a full moon, mate."

"Bloody _hell_." James cursed. "Moony's furry little problem..."

"Though given the circumstances, I'm _sure_ Moony would--"

"No, no." James cut him off with a sigh. "Moony's my mate." He shook his head regretfully. "Lily will have to wait."

* * *

James didn't stumble in until somewhere around four. Lily knew this--knew it for a fact--because she'd been laying awake listening, _waiting _for signs that he'd returned. She had no idea what could have been so vitally important that he'd leave right in the middle of...well..._that_ and leave without so much as a word, but she sincerely hoped it was worth it to him. It--whatever it was--was clearly more important than her. But then, Lily reflected, why should he be any different than she'd always suspected? If he loved her, really _loved_ her, as she'd momentarily believed, then he never would have left her. Period. So where did that leave her? Where did she fall on his list of priorities? Not very high, she concluded sadly.

By the time the first early rays of dawn were streaming through her windows signaling the time to rise and dress, Lily had worked herself into an indignant rage. Just _wait_ until she got her hands on James Potter! He'd made a fool of her! A complete and utter fool! And damned if she'd let any man, even one she'd come to fancy as much as she did James, use her or disrespect her in such a fashion.

Lily quickly dressed and rushed down the stairs to the Common Room to find him...

Gone.

Her mind processed this new development furiously. He'd stumbled in at four, slept briefly, risen and dressed then left again all without even speaking to her. She jumped to the most obvious, indeed the only logical, conclusion. The git was avoiding her. Well, _fine._ Fan-_tastic_! It suited her just fine. He could _keep on_ avoiding her because Lily never wanted to see him again.

Feeling inexplicably close to tears, she started to make her way to the Great Hall but changed her mind at the last moment. She wasn't hungry in the slightest--quite the opposite actually. Even now her stomach churned with nausea at the mere thought of going to breakfast, of sitting at a table with _him_ present. Quickly, she redirected her route towards the library. She was soon sorry she had.

James stood near the Ravenclaw Dormitory, grinning pleasantly and chatting with Persephone Graham, who was smiling back in turn and tossing her cascade of curls flirtatiously. _Family friend my arse!_ Holding her head high she passed them without a word, without so much as a second glance.

"Lily." she heard him call after her.

She kept walking.

"Lily!" he repeated, sounding somewhat frantic.

She ignored him--quickened her pace.

"Lily _please_!" his voice was panic-stricken, desperate. She could hear the sound of his footfalls behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around gently. "Lily, please, _please_ don't do this. Let me explain..."

She faced him, eyes blazing, and yanked her arm forcibly from his grasp.

"There is absolutely nothing for you to explain, _Potter_." She spat out, as if his name were a bad taste in her mouth. "You are _quite_ free to see--and _shag_--whoever you please!"

He looked stricken, as if she'd slapped him. She wished she had.

"Lily..." he said softly. "you have it all wrong."

"Do I now?" her hands moved to her hips, skepticism dripping from every word as she looked pointedly from Potter to Graham.

"Lily," he continued in the same soft, placating voice. "I'm not shagging Graham...or anyone else for that matter."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Lily..." his voice was a distinct mixture of exasperation and embarrassment. "Lily, I've...I've never been with _anyone_ that way. Ever."

"Right." She scoffed. "Oh, _obviously_. Do you _really_ expect me to believe that after your little display in our Common Room last night?"

"Shh!" he whispered furiously, his face turning red--either in embarrassment or anger. Lily wasn't sure and didn't care. At this point they were drawing quite a crowd of curious onlookers.

"You really expect me to believe, after the way you were all over me last night," she continued, pointedly louder than before. "that the 'Great James Potter' is saving himself for marriage?" Why marriage had popped into her head, she had no idea, but she was too angry to evaluate it .

He was angry now too--furious in fact--she could tell by the way he furrowed his brow and by the grim set of his mouth.

"No Lily, I _don't_ expect you to believe that _at all._ I'm certainly _not_ saving myself for marriage." He paused. "At least I sincerely _hope _not! Don't tell me you haven't realized, haven't noticed by now, how much I..._fancy _you. How could I possibly be with a girl--_any girl_--when all I want is _you?_"

Their audience was gaping at them in earnest now. Lily colored.

"Then where _were_ you last night?" she stared him down, waiting.

He hung his head, his face going pale.

"I...I can't tell you Lily. It-the secret isn't mine to tell." He sounded genuinely regretful.

"Well then." She said, turning abruptly. "I guess that about covers it."

"Lily please!" he grabbed her again, preventing her flight. "Please just _trust _me."

His grasp tightened, bruising her arm. She turned back to him, meeting his desperately pleading eyes with an expression of absolute contempt. "Never speak to me again, James Potter. Don't look at me, write to me, or attempt to engage me in discourse of any kind. Ever. Again." She whirled, ripping her arm free of his hand, insensible to the physical pain and only just controlling her tears.

"Do you push away everyone who loves you, Lily?" he called after her. "Or just me?"

* * *

_A/N: Short, but intense. Anyone else want to kill Sirius? raises hand _


	18. Chapter 18

"--_spectacular _row Potter had with Evans this morning?" someone said over the general din of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading, suddenly paying attention to the scattered conversation around him.

"Padfoot?" he asked slowly, turning to Sirius, who was lounging comfortably in the armchair to his right .

"Hmm?" Sirius replied distractedly fiddling with his wand.

"Did Prongs and Lily have a fight?"

Padfoot shrugged. "I dunno. Possibly."

"Padfoot."

"_Probably_." he amended.

"Does this have anything to do with Prongs being late last night?" Remus paused, thinking. "Padfoot, he wasn't..._doing_ anything with Lily when you went and got him, was he?"

Sirius grinned. "You _might _say that."

"_Might?_" Remus arched a brow.

"Well I suppose it depends on interpretation..." Sirius replied evasively.

"And what _was_ your interpretation? Were they..._doing something?_"

Padfoot thought for a moment. "Weeelll...given he was shirtless and she was pretty much down to her skivvies...I'd have to say...most _definitely_."

"And he just _left?_" Remus was incredulous.

Sirius shrugged again. "I told him not to. But he insisted..."

Remus swore. "The _ruddy idiot_! What the _fuck _was he _thinking!_"

Sirius started in surprise, staring at Remus with an expression of newfound respect. "Moony! I never knew you had it in you..."

"And you!" He turned on Sirius. "You just _let him_ _go?_"

"No!" Sirius replied defensively. "I _told _you that I tried to talk him out of it. But you know Prongs. He just _has_ to be all noble."

"The _absolute git_!" Remus continued, not really paying attention to Padfoot. "I don't _believe _him, I really _don't!_"

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "He did it for you, Moony! Prongs isn't the type to let his mates down..."

Remus leapt up. "I'll have you know, Padfoot, that I was..._managing_,,,quite successfully for a number of years before I ever met you lot!"

"But--" Sirius began.

"To think he gave up his one chance with Lily over..._that!_ And knowing Prongs he's probably playing the noble martyr, not talking to her, not telling her where he went." Remus started to pace. "She's probably furious with him!"

The solution came in a lightening quick flash of inspiration. He practically sprinted towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called after him.

"To find Lily." was his reply.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find her; Lily was a creature of habit, completely predictable. She was seated near the back of the library, books, parchment and a quill spread out before her. But she wasn't studying. She wasn't even pretending to. Instead, she was staring at the back of her folded hands, her eyes ringed with red as if she'd been crying.

"If you're here about _him_," Lily said coldly not looking up from her hands. "you can save it Remus. I'm _not_ interested in any paltry excuses."

"Lily..." he said softly.

"I said _save it,_ Lupin!" she hissed out. "James Potter is the most _reprehensible_ person in existence. He makes me _sick!_"

Remus was completely out of patience with her. "_James Potter_," he replied through clenched teeth. "is so crazy, out-of-his mind in _love _with you, he scarcely talks about anything else." He flopped into the chair across from her. "And frankly, you don't deserve him."

Her mouth dropped open. "How _dare you--_"

"Did you even _ask_ him why he ran out on you last night?" He cut her off ruthlessly.

"He _told you?_ I don't _believe him_! He--"

"He told me _nothing_, Lily." he paused. "But I'm not an idiot. The two of you had a row over _something_. I can put two and two together."

She colored. "I--"

"Did you _ask him?"_ Remus persisted.

"Of _course_ I did. He wouldn't tell me a damn thing other than some nonsense about the secret not being his to tell." Her fists were clenched at her sides now.

"It isn't." Remus jumped in quickly. "It's mine."

"Yours?" She didn't believe him and it was obvious.

"Yes. _Mine._"

"And I'm supposed to buy this?"

"Yes. You are. Because I'm going to tell you." The decision to tell her was so easy it practically made itself. Even if it got him expelled, there was no way he was going to allow his best mate to lose the love of his life because of him.

"You are?" Amazement.

"Lily. I'm a...I have...a _condition_."

"What kind of--"

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Lily, I'm a werewolf."

The color drained from her face. "You're a _what?"_

"Shh!" he hissed, looking around nervously. "I'm a werewolf."

She stared at him blankly for several moments. "Right. Sure. Oh, of _course_. I suppose Black is a vampire and Pettigrew is a troll. Wait, strike that and reverse it. Black's the troll and Pettigrew is the vampire." She scoffed.

He sighed. "Ever notice how once every month I miss patrols? Every month around the full moon?"

"Yeees..." she said slowly.

"And why do you think that might be?" He met her gaze.

"Merlin!" she whispered, finally believing him. "But-but what does that have to do with--"

"James, Sirius, and Peter are unregistered animagi. Have been since fifth year. They...stay with me. Every month when it's my time."

"So...he...wow..."

"He's probably the best mate a bloke could have."

She was at a loss now, grasping at straws. "But he ignored me for _months_ after I let him win..."

Remus stared at her, a mixture of amusement and pity. "Oh, Lily," he shook his head. "For a smart witch you can be incredibly _thick _sometimes. You didn't let James win, he let _you _win."

"I..beg your pardon?"

"There was never any _question_ of James wanting you. But as long as you thought that you wanted him to go away, you were never going to realize that you wanted him. So _James_ let _you_ win. He gave you what you thought that you wanted."

She was staring at him as if she'd never really seen him before.

"You took him completely for granted. As long as you were blinded by your own misinterpretation of James, by your own _prejudice_, you were never going to see how amazing he is. So he gave in to you."

"But-but that's--" she sputtered.

"Sneaky?" he supplied. "Devious? Manipulative? _Exactly _what _you _were planing to do to _him_?"

"That was completely different!" she protested hollowly.

He arched a brow at her. "Was it now? You mean you didn't assume that James couldn't possibly know his own mind? You didn't think that he just need to get his way to realize he was wrong about what he wanted?"

Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out, as if she'd been hexed.

He patted her hand gently. "Look on the bright side, Lily. The plan worked. Just not the way you thought it would."

She still said nothing.

"James _loves _you Lily."

Tears were spilling over her eyelids now. "How could he possibly still? After what I said to him...he must hate me!"

He smiled at her. "Lily. Trust me when I say that James is _incapable_ of hating you. He's waited for you for nearly _three years_. He's not going to hold anything you said in the heat of the moment against you."

She wiped at her eyes. "But what do I say to him?"

His smile broadened. "I would advise using your lips." He paused. "But I wouldn't necessarily advise using words."

Her cheeks grew pink. She stood. "Remus, I..."

"Go." he shooed her. "Find him. He's waited long enough."

"Thanks." She said, abandoning her books and dashing off.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily couldn't find James. She'd tried _everywhere_, everywhere she could think of--the Gryffindor Common Room, the Boy's Dormitory, even the kitchens, to name a few. He just simply wasn't anywhere. Frustrated, worried, upset--she was beset by emotions. He was, she thought in resignation, most likely avoiding her for real this time. And who could blame him after what she'd said, the _scene_ she'd caused? If James was determined to avoid her, it was unlikely Lily would be able to find him. No one currently in residence knew more of Hogwarts' secrets than the Marauders. It was entirely _probable_ that James knew hidden routes to traverse the castle, routes no one else was privy to.

What was she going to do? She _had_ to speak with him to apologize, throw herself at his feet, _whatever_. A flash of inspiration struck her. He had to return to his room _sometime_. If she waited _there_, he wouldn't be able to avoid her. Action quickly followed the thought and Lily nearly ran for their shared dormitory. Once inside, Lily made a beeline for his room, which proved unlocked. _Might trusting, isn't he?_ An affectionate smile curved her lips. He certainly had little enough to fear from her.

The room was amazingly clean, given the state of his mate's dorm. _James must be the neat one._ It was a surprising thought. She would have pegged Remus as the tidy one in the bunch--he was always so collected and organized. A stark contrast to James, who was usually late and seemed to take so few things seriously. Another case of her complete lack of valid judgment when it came to him. _Or maybe_, she thought fleetingly, _Black or Pettigrew are responsible for the disaster._

Lily flopped down on his bed, an elaborately carved, four-poster affair not dissimilar to her own. She had no way of knowing how long she'd have to wait. _Could be hours,_ she reflected grimly. Merlin, she hoped not! Her stomach was tied into anxious knots and she'd scarcely slept the night before. Kicking off her shoes, she settled herself in the center of the bed, her head resting on a mound of pillows. Immediately, she was assaulted by the _delicious_ scent she'd come to associate with him--musk, masculinity, and...cologne. She sighed into the pillows, her eyes suddenly heavy. She'd just close her eyes for a moment. To rest them...

* * *

"Lily..." She heard the voice dimly, as if from a great distance.

"Lily." More insistent this time.

Someone was shaking her arm.

"Hmm...?" She murmured groggily, her eyes fluttering open. She stretched lazily, feeling her shirt rise upward. She didn't bother to tug it down. "Wha...what?" Her eyes started to focus.

James was sitting on the edge of the bed, at her side, his feet dangling and his hand on her arm. He looked puzzled, bewildered--at a genuine loss for words.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally when her eyes met his. Her location and their circumstance came back to her in a flooding rush. Her cheeks went pink; her tongue tied.

"I...um...that is to say..." _Where to start? _She wondered, frantically trying to get a grip on her fluttering thoughts. _I was wrong? I was a fool? I'm sorry I misjudged you?_ Nothing seemed to appropriately cover it.

But James wasn't listening to her anyway. His eyes were focused on her stomach and the toned, bare flesh exposed by her riding shirt. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"You know what?" He interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "I've suddenly decided I don't care."

Slowly, deliberately he cupped her chin, brushing his lips lightly to hers. He kissed her softly, once, twice. He moved in for a third, deepening the kiss but not yet seeking the cavern of her mouth with his tongue. His kiss was tantalizingly, _painfully _slow and languid, as if they had all the time in the world. She stopped trying to speak or even think straight as his tongue flicked briefly across her lower lip, leaving a sheen of moisture. Her arms slid around his neck and she melted into him. Sensing her total capitulation, he pulled away, separating their mouths by a mere breath--a hated whisper of air.

"Hold that thought." He breathed. Drawing out his wand, he waved it casually at the door, which closed and locked with a bang and a click.

"This time, no interruptions."

She felt heat rise unbidden into her cheeks, unpleasantly reminded of the awful things she'd said to him.

"James, I--mmmmf."

His mouth was on hers, muffling her speech.

"Uh-uh." He admonished, laying her back gently onto the pillows.

"Less talking," He murmured into her lips between kisses. "More kissing."

He squirmed slightly, kicking off his shoes--she heard them thump the floor. She had but a moment to ponder it before he was atop her, his weight slightly crushing her into the mattress. He tangled one hand into her hair, the other hand sliding lightly along her stomach, skimming the bare flesh and stopping at the lower-most button of her blouse. Pressed together as their bodies were, she could feel him, feel his arousal. His desire for her pressed against her thigh, hot and hard. She blushed.

"Let's investigate how far down that blush goes." His voice was a honeyed whisper as he moved his lips to the column of her neck.

Slowly, lazily he flicked open the bottom button, his fingers electric against her skin. He toyed with the next button, kissing--sucking and _biting_--her neck. The button popped open. He was taking his time, thoroughly exploring each bit of exposed flesh before moving on to release the next button in succession. The final button slid free of its binding; her shirt fell open. His hand, starting at her naval traveled upward between the swell of her breasts, but he didn't stop to touch, to cup them as she'd expected him to. Instead, he tangled his hand into her hair, joining its mate to pull her head upwards and crush her mouth with his. The intensity--lust and passion--that she'd remembered was there, but there was also something else, something infinitely more tender. And she felt it, felt his love for her radiating from him with every press of their lips. She was soon lost in it, that emotion she'd scarcely believed she'd ever feel again. Love. So different from the feeling she'd associated with her long dead parents, and yet, the same. She couldn't mistake it for anything else.

Suddenly, her nerves were on fire with a tingling desire she'd could barely control. Frantic for more of him, she began pulling at his shirt. She _wanted_ him, wanted to feel his naked chest pressed against hers. Skin to skin. Man to woman. He caught her hands deftly, manacling them in his much larger one and drawing them upward, pinioned above her head.

"So _impatient._" He grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself. "It's not your turn yet. Besides, you're still over-dressed." Rolling slightly to his side, he studied her open shirt pointedly. "That will _never _do." He waved his wand. "_Evanesco!_" His voice was soft, his words a caress that traveled her spine. She lay before him, exposed--emotionally and physically--as she had never been before.

He stared at her, wordlessly, his hazel eyes deepening to darkness, the depths reflecting a mixture of worship, adoration, and love--pure and untempered. Lily was filled with an uncontrollable desire for him to touch her, to know her body thoroughly and intimately with his hands, his mouth.

"Lily..." he choked out, his voice a ragged whisper. "So _beautiful._"

And suddenly he was touching her, _touching_ her, his hand caressing the mound of her breast, rolling and tugging. She cried out, arching her back to press into his broom-calloused palm. His mouth reclaimed hers forcefully, his tongue thrusting past her lips and demanding response. She obliged, opening her mouth wider to allow him deeper access, her tongue meeting--clashing--with his. It seemed to Lily that his control, his carefully calculated suave seduction, was thrown right out the window.

She pulled at his shirt again, desperately this time. He made no protest, tugging it off roughly and tossing it aside, apparently too far gone to care. Before she could react, he gathered her into his arms, pulling her against him--hard. His lips were everywhere--her mouth, her ear, her neck--and then he was lower. His mouth connected with her already taut nipple, his tongue sliding across the erect surface, reducing her to a state of moaning, shivering _need_.

He tugged at her skirt, pulling it rapidly downward; she lifted her hips, so that he could divest her of the unwanted garment. He pressed, _grinded_ into her. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. Scarcely aware of what she was doing, her hands were on his belt buckle, fiddling with the stiff leather as she struggled to free the clasp. He sat up swiftly, expertly undoing the clasp and pulling his trousers down. So great was his haste that he threw himself off balance, falling off the edge of the bed to the floor, his trousers caught around his ankles. Lily sat up, peering down at him over the edge of the bed. Her concern quickly melted into amusement. She giggled. He looked up at her, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't make fun! You have no idea how much I want to sink into the floor right now." The tips of his ears were red.

She giggled again, extending her hand to help him up.

"You're still laughing." He pointed out, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his trousers off the rest of the way.

"Do you have any idea how absolutely _adorable _you are?" She smiled at him.

He grinned back. "In that case, it was on purpose."

"Of course. All part of your carefully choreographed charm."

His hand lightly brushed her cheek. "Of course." He echoed. "Now quiet, woman, I have better uses for your lips."

And then his lips were brushing hers, a barely discernible flutter which quickly deepened. She opened her mouth, giving him her tongue. Instantly it was all systems go. No more gentleness, only undeniable need. Moaning low in his throat, he claimed her mouth, his tongue sweeping past her teeth demanding total surrender. Their tongues thrust together eager and needy. She strained against him, pulling him to her. They fell back onto the pillows, bodies entwined and mouths clinging. He settled himself between her legs, his fingers tugging at the waistband of her knickers. He hesitated, pulling his mouth from hers. She moaned in protest, pulling at his neck to bring his lips back to hers. She was aching, burning. She wanted him back in her arms, in her mouth, in her completely. He resisted, looking deep into her eyes as if he was searching for something there.

"I...need to hear you say it." His voice was choked with need. He was panting--his breath fanned her cheek. "I need to hear you say that you...want this." He hesitated. "That you want _me._"

She met his eyes unflinchingly. "I want this." She breathed. "I want _you_, James Potter."

"You have no idea," he breathed. "how _long_ I've waited to hear you say that."

His lips quickly descended, seeking hers again furiously, hungrily, the time for words past.


	20. Chapter 20

Lily rolled over, tugging the sheets about her and stretching languidly, wondering what time it was. Should she bother getting up or just have a nice lie in? Her extended hand connected with a mass of hard muscle. Hard, _male_ muscle. And Lily _remembered_ where she was. _Ohgodohgodohgodoh! _What did they do? What had she done? What _possessed_ her? She'd intended to make a simple apology and instead she'd--they'd--ohgodohgodohgod!

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Lily realized with a start that she hadn't a stitch on and--more importantly--_neither did he!_ Immediately she tensed, her muscles going rigid and her heart pounding against her rib cage. His skin seemed to sear her where their bare flesh touched. He was aroused. Really aroused. She could feel the turgid flesh pressing insistantly into the small of her back. She wanted to run. _Badly._ Ohgodohgodohgod! What should she do?

Warm, moist lips brushed lightly against her neck. Lily flinched. She couldn't help it.

"Are you ok?" Concern and worry were evident in his voice. "No...no regrets?"

"Noooo..." she replied evasively, leaving it to him to decide which question she was answering.

He chose to believe the latter, for he persisted. "Are you sure?" Skepticism blended with concern. "Because you seem like you're about to panic. Are you?"

"Maybe a little." she admitted, her voice a breathy whisper.

"It's ok, you know." he said, his arms tightening about her. "Just because this is my dream come true, it doesn't necessarily follow that it's yours too. I've had...years to think about and prepare myself for this moment. You...haven't. It's ok to be a little freaked out..."

Tears welled in her eyes. Here she was, wanting desperately to run out on him and he was being so incredibly sweet! How could he be so understanding?

"I'm...sorry..." she murmured, tears spilling over her eyelids and onto her cheeks--wet and hot. His fingers brushed her cheek, catching a tear and gently wiping it away.

"Don't...don't cry, Lily. It's ok. Really. It...it was a big step. It's normal to be a little emotional." His voice was more than concerned, he was _worried_.

"You're not." she pointed out.

"No. But...it's _different_ for me." He gently rolled her around to face him. Lily clutched at the sheet, instinctively holding it against her so that they were separated by a layer of cloth. "You...you know how much I..." He hesitated, his hazel eyes searching her green ones. "You know how I feel about you." He finally concluded.

She nodded, feeling as if she should respond with similar sentiment, but unable to find words to express the tangle of emotions she was feeling. He meant--no doubt--for his words to be comforting, to soothe her. The effect was entirely opposite. His feelings--the depth of his feelings--were _precisely_ what scared her. She...wasn't there yet. She needed time. This was all happening fast--way too fast. She'd only just come to realize that she fancied him. She just wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to...trust him. Trust that he wouldn't hurt her. Love was dangerous. People she loved had a tendency to die, like her parents, or abandon her, like Petunia. To give herself to him, open up her heart completely, was a risk. A risk she wasn't ready to take. She wasn't sure if she if she ever would be. But she was already falling for him--hard. If she didn't do something to guard her heart, it would be too late. She averted her eyes, unable to hold his gaze for fear he'd read some of her thoughts. She had no idea what to say.

Apparently he didn't require a reply, for he leaned forward, kissing her softly and tenderly on the mouth. They broke apart and he pulled her flush against him. She ducked her head, burrowing her face into his chest and allowing him to hold her, just _hold_ her, finally relaxing into his embrace. He made no attempt to initiate anything further, inspite of the fact that he _clearly_ desired her. She felt like crying again. Why did he have to be so sweet? It made this so much harder.

"You know," he murmured into her hair. "my favorite dream ends this way."

She blushed, supposing he was referring to her lamentable lack of clothing.

"Not _that_. Mind out of the gutter please, Miss Evans." He teased. "Though there is _that,_ too." He admitted. "But that's not what I meant. I was referring to waking up with you in my arms, in my bed, and being able to kiss you."

_Merlin, Potter, why do you have to be so wonderful?_ She wondered, struggling to control the urge to wrap her arms about his neck and snog him senseless, her better judgement be damned.

"That's...surprisingly sweet of you, James Potter. Not many blokes would say that." She paused. "Especially given the state of my...attire."

He chuckled, a deep throaty sound that traveled her spine. "Well, in case you haven't figured it out by now, Lily Evans, I'm not most blokes."

She smiled. "No. No you're not."

He was silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"Lily _Evans_." he said, as though tasting her name on his tongue. "_Evans_." he repeated with emphasis. "I'm sorry Lily, but your surname is utterly ridiculous. It doesn't suit you _at all_."

It was so surprisingly random that Lily hadn't even time to be offended.

"Right." she scoffed. "Like _Potter_ is any better."

"Potter is _much_ better." He argued. "Lily _Potter_. Has a nice ring to it." He hesitated. "Care to make it permenant?"

She pulled back, her face going pale as her eyes caught his. Was he serious? He couldn't be!

"Too much too soon?" he asked, sensing her distress.

Weakly, she nodded, still uncertain if he was joking or not.

"Alright then." He conceded. "But don't think I'm giving up! You've already proven to me that you'll give in with enough persuasion. Consider the offer on hold. For _now_."

She relaxed again--marginally.

James sighed. "I know you probably think I'm taking this too fast."

"James I..." She wanted to tell him. Tell him how she felt, but fear was holding her back. Could she give him that kind of power over her? He could _hurt_ her. Really hurt her.

"I'm just afraid." James continued. He was afraid? "I'm afraid of...losing you." His eyes were looking deep into hers and she was caught, unable to look away. "Lily, I _love_ you. I'm _hopelessly_ in love with you. If I lost you...if you...changed your mind about us..." He trailed off.

"I'm not...asking for more than you feel you can give. But...you _will_ be mine, won't you Lily?"

Still she hesitated. "I'm not sure if I'll be yours..."

"Lily." His tone was desperate, pleading.

She smiled. "But you can be mine."

"You're making fun." He realized, a slight smile curving his lips--a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Lily. There was never any question about that. _I've _always been _yours_. You on the other hand..."

"Yes." she said simply. If he could trust her, trust her after everything that she'd put him through...she could trust him. He was...worth the risk. "To both questions."

His eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "_Both_ questions? Lily, are you saying...?"

"Yes. I...love you too, James." She paused. "I was afraid too. Of being hurt."

"I would _never_ hurt you, Lily." He said quickly.

"I know. Which is why I'm saying yes. But don't think this means I'll run out and marry you right now. There are things I want to do and see, first. But--"

His mouth was on hers, his hands twining into the silky softeness of her hair to tug her into the searing intensity of a passionate kiss.

"You did hear me right?" She asked when they broke apart. "I want--"

"Lily." He interrupted her. "Just knowing that you will some day is more than enough for me. More than I thought I'd get for awhile. You did make me wait for two years just for a date. I thought it would be--"

Lily stopped him with her seeking mouth, her hands moving to pull away the thin material of the sheet that separated them. He never finished.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this was the final 'official' chapter of Waste My Time. There will, however, be one more post, as I am working on an epilogue._


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Kind of ugly, isn't he?" Sirius commented thoughtlessly, leaning inward to peer at the tiny infant. A mildly repulsed expression creased his handsome features. "All red and wrinkly. What's wrong with his head?"

Lily clutched her mewling son tighter and glared at Sirius.

"Padfoot!" Remus admonished. "He's a newborn. He _supposed_ to look like that! They all do."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm _right._" Sirius persisted stubbornly.

Lily cast a glance at James, who looked faintly amused by his best mate's antics.

"James," She said sweetly.

"Yes, love?" his eyes were on her, favoring her with that special look--adoring and worshipful.

"If you prefer that Black continues to go on breathing, then I strongly suggest that you _shut him up!_"

Remus and Peter burst into laughter as Black wisely stepped back from the bed, stumbling onto his arse in his haste to get away.

"Hormones." James explained to them, an apologetic look on his face. "They said she'd be like this."

Sirius jumped up. "Hormones my arse! If it's hormones, how do you explain her behavior for the last, oh, ten _years_ or so?"

Remus and Peter laughed harder, Peter so much so that he doubled over.

Lily raised a brow at her husband. "And _this_ is what you want to be Harry's godfather? Remind me again why we didn't pick Remus?"

James grinned at her. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the werewolf thing?"

"Shh!" Remus insisted, his mirth suddenly ending.

"And how is that worse than Sirius?" Lily asked dryly, ignoring his admonishment.

"Hey!" Black protested loudly. "I'll be a fantastic godfather to the little bloke. Just do me a favor, ok love? Don't go checking out until he's fit to look at."

Her hands would have been on her hips, if they weren't filled with her newborn. "My baby is _not _ugly! He's beautiful. _Perfect_." She looked down at her son with the adoring eyes of a new mum. "He looks just like his Dad."

A mischevious look danced its way across Black's face, his eyes glinting. "If you think that, then no wonder it took you so long to give Prongs a chance."

Now James was annoyed. "That's enough, mate." His tone was warning. He didn't like references to the time _before_, when Lily wouldn't give him the time of day, when she wasn't _his._

"Just joking! Ruddy hell, did knocking her up turn you in to McGonagall?" Black looked more than a bit put out.

"Language!" Lily hissed, wishing that her wand wasn't tucked into her valiase.

"Sorry." Black replied quickly, sounding anything but.

"He really will be a good godfather to Harry." James hastened to reassure her. "I know he comes across rather bad at times, but then again, so do I."

Lily rolled her eyes, but she was smiling a bit. "I know. Believe me, I _know_."

James looked mildly concerned. "But you're happy, right? You wouldn't change anything?"

She gave him a look she reserved those times he said something _incredibly _thick. "What do you think?"

"You didn't answer the question."

Such a stubborn arse. "James, aside from wanting to make good on a long-standing promise to hex your best mate into next week, I couldn't be happier!"

Her attention drifted back to her son, her face taking on a dreamy, loving expression that would have made James insanely jealous if she'd cast it at anyone but their son. And even then...

"I don't know how it's possible to love someone so much." She murmured, completely oblivious to three uncomfortable Marauders who looked very much as if they'd rather be elsewhere.

"I do." James said simply, taking a seat next to her and encircling them protectively with his arms.

"We'll...uh...just..." Remus didn't finish, fleeing the room hastily with Black and Pettigrew on his heels.

"What's with them?" Lily wondered, watching them go.

"Too much sentiment for them to handle, I suppose." He replied distractedly. They fell silent, staring at the baby, the Marauders completely forgotten.

"Thank you." he said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"For giving me a chance. For loving me. For _him_." He touched the baby lightly. "Sometimes I still can't believe you said yes."

She looked up at him. "You know I'm mad about you, don't you?"

"Yeah." he replied with a grin. "But I never get tired of hearing you say it."

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story even a fraction as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The guy in my life thinks that fanfiction is a waste of my time (hence the title) and that my attentions would be better spent on my own original work, for which I (occasionally) get paid. I'll let you be the final judge. Did I "waste my time" or did you get some pleasure out of reading this? My thanks, as always, must go to J.K. Rowling, the owner and originator of these wonderful characters, whom I have borrowed for my own amusement, and hopefully yours. Additional thanks must go to Jane Austen, who's immortal work Pride and Prejudice was the inspiration behind the plot of this story. If you have not already read it, I highly recommend that you do. Austen is brilliant. _

_What's next, you might ask? Not to indulge in shameless self-advertising or anything, but I have two works currently in progess, one of which "Let me Fall" is another Jane Austen-inspired tale, while the other "Object of my Obsession" is bit rougher around the edges. I should probably point out that these stories are very different in style and tone than "Waste my Time." If they weren't what would be the point. You can also look for a fiction staring Sirius Black in the very near future, which won't entirely be set in the Marauder era. Of course their will be Lily/James in that fic as well._

* * *


End file.
